<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Match Made in Hell by prettylittletraitors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377324">A Match Made in Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors'>prettylittletraitors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittletraitors/pseuds/prettylittletraitors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kami Decker, Chloe's adopted sister, returns to L.A after running away from home when she was a teenager, to find a new set of people in her sister's life. With enough parental issues to rival Lucifer and a violent streak, the Devil can't help but take an interest. When feelings start to occur, will Lucifer be sent down a new path, or will he lead Kami to ruin? Lucifer/OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to the Madhouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer was quick to rush up to the Detective's porch, knocking loudly on the door as he waited for an answer. With an indignant grown, he realised after a few moments that the Detective wasn't home and began to think through his next actions. Always the one to act first and think later, he effortlessly shoved the front door open with his shoulder, his eyes widening as the wood almost came off its hinges.</p><p>"…She probably won't notice that" Lucifer muttered, closing the door behind him, shrugging as it now didn't close properly.</p><p>Lucifer's eyes scanned over the kitchen, trying to find the jacket he had left the previous day. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he soon spotted the suit-jacket laid over the couch and took a step forward. However, he didn't get very far before he heard the creak of wood behind him, causing him to whip around, just in time to be hit over the head. Lucifer stumbled backwards, as his head throbbed painfully, confusing him to no end. In the next second, a figure was in his vision, and his legs were swept out from under him, as he fell to the ground with a thump.</p><p>"What in dad's name?" Lucifer grumbled, pushing himself up onto his elbows.</p><p>Looking up with a frown, he found a young girl looming over him, a saucepan gripped tightly in her hands. She didn't look all that menacing, causing Lucifer to wonder how she had been able to injure him. She seemed to be in her early twenties, with long brown hair, and dark blues eyes, which were staring at him intently. She was pretty, and violent...two things which Lucifer always enjoyed.</p><p>"You picked the wrong house to break into, asshole" The girl exclaimed, with an English accent.</p><p>"Touché. Do you usually use kitchen appliances as a weapon?" Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>"Well, there is a rather large knife over there I can use if you'd prefer-" The girl began, but Lucifer was quick to cut her off.</p><p>"I think the saucepan will suffice" Lucifer mumbled, as the front door suddenly swung open.</p><p>"Ah, Detective. So nice of you to join us. Would you mind arresting this little vixen?" Lucifer suggested, slowly pushing himself to his feet.</p><p>He was surprised to find his vision blurred, if only momentarily as he stood, as he wondered what the cause of his sudden mortality was. Lucifer's forehead wrinkled as Chloe came to a sudden halt when she looked at the girl in front of him. It was almost like the Detective had seen a ghost.</p><p>"Aunty Kami!" Trixie's excited voice announced, as she rushed forward from her mother's side.</p><p>Lucifer's confusion only grew as the strange girl pulled Trixie into a hug, raising the child off her feet, and swinging her around a little. Chloe was still yet to speak, a shell-shocked expression on her face, but made no move to stop the interaction.</p><p>"How're you doing, little monkey?" The girl grinned, placing Trixie back on the ground.</p><p>"Did you come back for my birthday?" Trixie beamed, as the girl shared her expression.</p><p>"Sort of. Hey, do you mind giving me and your mummy a minute to talk?" The girl asked, as Trixie crossed her arms.</p><p>"I'm old enough to stay now. I'm going to be eight!" Trixie insisted, pouting.</p><p>"I know…but I think your mum is going to want to say some bad words to me, so best you stay in your room" The girl went on, ruffling Trixie's hair, who reluctantly did as she was told.</p><p>"Am I the only one completely confused right now?" Lucifer announced, raising an expectant eyebrow at Chloe.</p><p>"I, uh…I know this is probably a bit of a shock but-" The girl began, but Chloe quickly cut her off, her voice raised.</p><p>"<strong><em>Six years! </em></strong>Nothing more than a birthday card for six years, Kami! I didn't know where you were, I…you could have been dead for all I knew!" Chloe all but screeched, her voice thick with emotion.</p><p>"A little dramatic, Chlo…or not. Yeah, I'm just gonna' shut up…" Kami trailed off, seeing Chloe's furious expression.</p><p>"Would someone mind filling me in?" Lucifer insisted, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Lucifer, this is my sister, Kami" Chloe admitted, ushering to the brunette, as it was Lucifer's turn to be speechless.</p><p>"Sister?! Why have I not been informed of this before?" Lucifer gaped, finding the development most interesting.</p><p>"Wait…Lucifer? As in the annoying dick who has been sniffing around you for weeks now?" Kami suggested, as Chloe's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"Now, now. While I always enjoy conversations about my impressive lower regions, I must protest to the annoying part" Lucifer exclaimed, holding his hand up.</p><p>"I'd say it was pretty spot on" Chloe shrugged, as Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p>"…Wait, how do you know about Lucifer? And how does Trixie know who you are? She hasn't seen you since she was two" Chloe frowned, as Kami bit her lip, rubbing her arm.</p><p>"That's not quite true. Dan's been…sort of keeping me up to date on things" Kami confessed, as Chloe's jaw tensed.</p><p>"Dan knew? He's been in contact with you this whole time?!" Chloe gaped, her angry expression returning.</p><p>"Detective Douche strikes again" Lucifer smirked, holding his hands up in mock surrender when Chloe gave him a murderous look.</p><p>"Look, it's not Dan's fault. I asked him not to tell you, okay? You've been doing just fine without me here" Kami stated.</p><p>"Fine? I've been worrying about you almost every day for the past six years, Kami!" Chloe insisted as the younger girl looked to the floor guilty.</p><p>"I'm still feeling like I'm missing something here" Lucifer stated, as both women had almost forgotten he was there.</p><p>"I ran away from home when I was sixteen. I haven't seen Chloe since" Kami admitted, as Lucifer's interest grew.</p><p>"You just left a note saying I'd be better off without you! Why didn't you even say goodbye?" Chloe questioned</p><p>"Because you'd never have let me leave. I just…I couldn't stay here anymore" Kami insisted, as Lucifer's eyes widened.</p><p>"The rebellious child running away from home? It sounds like you and I have a lot to talk about" Lucifer grinned, at the younger girl.</p><p>"Get in line, Lucifer. Why are you back now?" Chloe questioned.</p><p>"Dan let it slip that you got shot. I had to come back…make sure you were alright" Kami explained.</p><p>"I'm fine. Really" Chloe retorted, as Kami gave her a sad smile.</p><p>Chloe was surprised when Kami surged forward and pulled her into a tight hug, her arms wrapping around her shoulder's. Kami had never exactly been the one to initiate any physical contact, and it made Chloe realise just how worried Kami must have been about her. Chloe couldn't stop the smile that grew on her lips as she hugged her sister back, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder's.</p><p>"Not to break up this heart-warming moment, but I appear to be bleeding" Lucifer announced, as Kami quickly pulled away.</p><p>Her eyes widened when she saw he was right, a cut had opened up on his forehead, as the red substance rolled down his face. Guilt flashed over Kami's face as she grabbed a clean towel on the kitchen surface and placed it against Lucifer's wound.</p><p>"Shit, sorry about…well, knocking you out and all" Kami cringed, holding the cloth there.</p><p>"Well violence against yours truly seems to run in the family. It wasn't long ago the Detective shot me in the leg" Lucifer informed her, as Kami turned to her sister with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"It was…a misunderstanding?" Chloe replied, not sure how else to explain.</p><p>"Where's your first aid kit?" Kami shook her head, as Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times.</p><p>"…You still don't have a first aid kit?" Kami sighed, with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>"I think I have some band-aids in the drawer over here" Chloe mumbled, walking further into the kitchen.</p><p>"Alright, sit down. Let me have a look at the damage" Kami exclaimed, as she began ushering Lucifer to the arm of the couch.</p><p>"How dominating…I like it" Lucifer smirked, as Kami grabbed his shoulder's and forced him to sit down.</p><p>"I bet my sister just loves you, huh?" Kami suggested, knowing how the man's flirty behaviour would grate on Chloe's nerves.</p><p>"I am her favourite partner, after all" Lucifer stated, as Kami pulled the towel away to take a closer look at his wound.</p><p>"You're my only partner" Chloe mocked, walking over to the pair and gave Kami a band-aid, as the younger girl giggled.</p><p>"Well I hope you're a fan of Barbie" Kami said, showing him the barbie band-aid, as Lucifer groaned loudly.</p><p>"I think your enjoying this a little too much, Detective" Lucifer grumbled, seeing how Chloe was having to bite her lip to stop herself from bursting out laughing.</p><p>"You don't have any dizziness, do you? Headache?" Kami questioned, as Lucifer shook his head.</p><p>"No blurred vision? How many fingers am I holding up?" Kami went on, taking a step closer as she held three fingers in the air.</p><p>However, her fingers were being held at the same height as her cleavage, which Lucifer seemed far more interested in, if the mischievous glint in his eyes was anything to go off.</p><p>"Yeah, he's fine" Kami rolled her eyes, turning to Chloe.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to call, Dan. I can't believe I'm saying this but…Lucifer, make sure she doesn't go anywhere" Chloe told him, making Kami scoff.</p><p>"Does that mean I'm on babysitting duty?" Lucifer grinned, as Chloe shushed him, taking her phone out of her pocket and walking towards the front door.</p><p>"What happened to the door?" Chloe frowned, turning to the pair.</p><p>"He/she did it" Both Kami and Lucifer said at the same time, pointing to each other.</p><p>Letting out an exasperated sigh, Chloe pulled the door open and stormed out of the house, already dialling Dan, ready to give him a piece of her mind. However, the anger she was feeling only minutes ago was already draining away. Kami was back. She was okay. Chloe felt like all her prayers had been answered.</p><p>"So…are you and my sister screwing?" Kami asked, after a few seconds of silence.</p><p>"I'm afraid she hasn't had the pleasure" Lucifer told her, smoothly.</p><p>"I guess it makes sense. From what Dan tells me, your kind of high maintenance" Kami stated, as Lucifer's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"It seems Detective Douche has given you a completely wrong impression of me. So, why don't we start over? Forget about Daniel's obvious jealously and the assault earlier?" Lucifer suggested, as Kami mulled it over for a moment.</p><p>"Fair enough" Kami nodded guilt flashing over her face once again.</p><p>"Lucifer Morningstar, handsome club owner, slash civilian consultant for LAPD" Lucifer exclaimed, holding a hand out to her.</p><p>"Kami Decker, registered nurse and troublesome sister according to Chloe" Kami grinned, as Lucifer bent down to press a soft kiss to her hand.</p><p>"Oh, a nurse? I do love a girl in uniform" Lucifer smirked, making Kami roll her eyes.</p><p>"Unless seeing me sweaty and covered in blood is something you're into, I doubt that" Kami scoffed.</p><p>"…Actually, I think it might be" Lucifer stated, with a mischievous tone.</p><p>"I'm having a hard time picturing how you and Chloe met right now. You don't exactly seem like the usual guy she hangs around with" Kami frowned.</p><p>"Boring and dull, like Detective Douche?" Lucifer suggested, as Kami snorted.</p><p>"Am I sensing a hint of jealousy here?" Kami inquired, as Lucifer looked flabbergasted.</p><p>"I don't see anything to be jealous of" Lucifer shrugged, dismissively.</p><p>"Oh my God, do you have a crush on my sister?" Kami gaped, amused.</p><p>"Do you really feel the need to bring my father into this?" Lucifer complained, crossing his arms.</p><p>"…Oh, right because you're the Devil…did your parents actually name you Lucifer?" Kami asked, her eyes widened when Lucifer nodded.</p><p>"Damn, and I thought I had shitty parents…well, adopted parent" Kami mumbled, causing Lucifer to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Your adopted?" Lucifer asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Kami retorted.</p><p>"I was hoping your genetics might help me find out what's so special about the Detective" Lucifer admitted, his forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"Oh, you mean her big secret…" Kami trailed off, as Lucifer tilted his head.</p><p>"You know? Well, what is it? Spit it out!" Lucifer insisted, on the edge of his seat.</p><p>"…She's not a natural blonde" Kami whispered, bursting out laughing a moment later, when she saw how disappointed he looked.</p><p>"I'm starting to see that you are definitely not genetically related to the Detective" Lucifer stated, finding Kami to be the polar opposite to her sister.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment" Kami smirked, as Lucifer chuckled lightly.</p><p>Chloe came back through the broken front door a few moments later, finding it off-putting seeing Lucifer laughing with Kami, as the pair had only known each other for a few minutes. Of course, he was already trying to charm her sister, Chloe thought to herself.</p><p>"Dan will be here in ten minutes. He's got a lot of explaining to do" Chloe muttered, approaching the pair.</p><p>"Hey, don't be too hard on him. I asked him not to tell you anything. I can be pretty persuasive" Kami stated, as Lucifer made an amused sound.</p><p>"Really? Do tell" Lucifer grinned, as Chloe grit her teeth.</p><p>"Lucifer, can you give us a minute? We need to have a word…in private" Chloe insisted, as Lucifer rolled his eyes, and reluctantly walked into the kitchen, out of hearing distance.</p><p>"What I said to you before you left…Kami, I swear I didn't mean it-" Chloe began, as Kami cut her off, quickly.</p><p>"I had been planning on leaving for a while, Chlo. It just…wasn't working me living with you anymore. And I've done alright for myself. I've got a job, a flat, friends" Kami explained, as Chloe let out a sigh.</p><p>"Why didn't you call me? Just once. Just to tell me you were okay" Chloe questioned.</p><p>"Because I knew you'd try to track me down. And I didn't want to be found" Kami informed her.</p><p>"…Did Penelope ever ask about me?" Kami asked, a few moments later.</p><p>Chloe opened and closed her mouth a few times after that, not sure what she could say. No, her mother had not tried to look for Kami after she had run away. Chloe hated to think it, but her mother had almost seemed relieved when Kami was out of the picture.</p><p>"Right. Of course she didn't" Kami mumbled, as the front door was suddenly wrenched open.</p><p>Chloe watched as Kami's face lit up and turned to see her ex-husband stumbling through the door, a similar expression on his face. Kami was rushing over to him a few seconds later, as he pulled her into a hug, pulling Kami off her feet, as his hands wrapped around her waist.</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Dan laughed, as Kami held onto him tightly.</p><p>"I figured it was time. To come home" Kami admitted, as the pair slowly pulled away, Kami still beaming.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear it" Dan smiled, as Lucifer approached the pair.</p><p>He couldn't understand why anyone would be so ecstatic at seeing Detective Douche, but the young girl was smiling like all her Christmases had come early. How very strange, Lucifer thought to himself.</p><p>"How could you keep this from me, Dan? You knew how worried I was about Kami! It…it ate me up inside, for years!" Chloe insisted, as Dan's smile quickly faded.</p><p>"I made a promise, Chloe" Dan sighed, as Kami bit her lip.</p><p>"I told him if he ever admitted that we were in contact, that it would be the last he ever heard from me. Dan didn't have a choice" Kami explained, feeling guilty.</p><p>"You always have a choice" Chloe shook her head, as her phone began to ring, which she picked up quickly.</p><p>"Decker? Yeah, okay. I'll be there soon" Chloe spoke into the phone, keeping her icy glare on Dan.</p><p>"We've got a case. We're going to talk about this later" Chloe announced, as she began storming towards the door.</p><p>"We're still on for tomorrow, right? Taco Tuesday?" Dan suggested, as Chloe simply slammed the door shut in response, making Dan flinch.</p><p>"She'll come round, Dan" Kami stated, placing her hand on his shoulder, in a comforting gesture.</p><p>"I don't know, the Detective is rather stubborn. Not to mention not exactly the forgiving type-" Lucifer began.</p><p>"<strong><em>Lucifer!</em></strong>" Chloe yelled from outside the house, obviously wanting him to follow her.</p><hr/><p>Kami was overjoyed to spend the rest of the day with her niece, having not seen her in months. Dan would often let Kami see Trixie during his visitation time, unbeknownst to Chloe. Kami could see how guilty Dan would feel every time, but neither of them wanted to keep Trixie from seeing her Auntie. Kami couldn't help but wonder if the guilt had been a factor in Dan and Chloe's separation.</p><p>"Mommy said I could have some of the cake now" Trixie announced, as Kami pushed the still broken front door open, and stepped into the kitchen.</p><p>"Uh-huh…and I guess I was born yesterday too?" Kami suggested, giving her young niece a look.</p><p>"Can't I just have one bite?" Trixie begged, pouting.</p><p>"You know the puppy dog eyes are never going to work on me, Trix" Kami shook her head, fondly, as she placed the shopping on the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Will mommy be home soon?" Trixie questioned.</p><p>"I hope so for both of our sakes. The only thing I know how to cook is a microwaveable meal" Kami admitted.</p><p>"Lucifer can cook! Maybe he'll come home with mommy again" Trixie stated, as Kami's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"You like him, huh? He's nice to you?" Kami questioned.</p><p>"He calls me urchin sometimes…but he also gives me lots of cake!" Trixie exclaimed, excitedly.</p><p>"I bet" Kami chuckled, watching the young girl run off to her room.</p><p>Kami began to pack away the food shopping she had bought, making sure to follow Chloe's shopping list to the T. It was all very healthy, apart from the large chocolate cake for Trixie's birthday, which even she was dying to dig into. Kami frowned when she picked up a strange green vegetable and inspected the label.</p><p>"What even is Kale?" Kami muttered, before shrugging.</p><p>A rustling sound from behind her had Kami whipping her head around, dropping the vegetable to the floor when she saw who had made the noise. Dan. Completely butt naked. The two stood there in silence for a moment, as Kami tried to pick her jaw up from the floor. Dan was quick to grab two cushions from where he had presumably been laying on Chloe's bed.</p><p>"…If this is some ploy to get back with Chloe, I've got some news for you, Dan…" Kami exclaimed, letting her eyes drift down his abs for a moment.</p><p>"N-no, no. That's not…I, uh…would you believe a bartender knocked me out and dumped me here?" Dan announced, a blush creeping up his cheeks.</p><p>"Definitely not" Kami mumbled, her eyes still looking him up and down.</p><p>"So, any chance you can grab me some clothes?" Dan stated, his eyes darting around the room.</p><p>"I don't know, Dan. I'm kind of enjoying the show…" Kami trailed off, with a grin.</p><p>Dan gave her a look, his eyebrow raised, as Kami seemed to snap out of her trance. Not the best idea to be ogling at her sister's almost ex-husband, she thought to herself.</p><p>"Well, well. What's going on here?" A voice questioned from behind her, as Dan seemed to grow even more embarrassed.</p><p>"Of course, it had to be you" Dan complained, as Lucifer walked into the house.</p><p>"Nice abs, Daniel. I must say I'm impressed" Lucifer admitted, as Dan's blush grew even deeper.</p><p>"This isn't…I mean we were just…nothing's going on" Dan stuttered, hugging the cushions even closer to his body.</p><p>"I never suggested anything else" Lucifer mocked, as Kami walked over to some drawers in the corner of the room.</p><p>"Right…these should fit you" Kami exclaimed, throwing a pair of pink leggings and an NSYNC top towards him.</p><p>"You can't be serious?" Dan gaped, a horrified expression on his face.</p><p>"Well, you can always walk back to your house naked" Kami grinned, as Dan groaned, grabbing the clothes and rushing off to the bathroom to get changed.</p><p>Kami gave Dan's backside an appreciative glance as he went, which Lucifer caught onto this, as a realisation hit him. Did the Detective's sister have a crush on Detective Douche?</p><p>"You like him" Lucifer pointed out, a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Kami frowned, turning to him quickly.</p><p>"The Douche. You fancy him" Lucifer insisted, as Kami let out an indignant sound.</p><p>"What?! No! No way. Your crazy" Kami insisted.</p><p>"Is that why you ran away from home? Hot for your sister's husband?" Lucifer suggested, making Kami scoff.</p><p>"No. And…it's just a little crush…which I guess you know all about, huh? How was it with Chloe today?" Kami asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Rather snappy actually. I came here to convince her to let me back onto our latest case…but it appears she has not returned home" Lucifer stated.</p><p>"She's still at the precinct and…wait, she took you off the case? Wow, what did you do?" Kami inquired.</p><p>"Nothing! I just pointed out our latest murder victim was far too ugly and boring for my presence to be needed" Lucifer said, dismissively.</p><p>"…And you don't see a problem with that?" Kami questioned, as Lucifer shrugged.</p><p>"I'm a very busy man. Why the detective can't see that is beyond me" Lucifer sighed.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a real mystery" Kami mumbled, to herself.</p><p>"But that was before I found out that some stolen property of mine was involved in this case. It's very important that I find this...item. My reputation is on the line" Lucifer insisted.</p><p>"Is that the only reason your so desperate to find it?" Kami asked, as Lucifer let out a sigh.</p><p>"...My father gave this item to me. It has some slight personal value...but it is the fact that some thug thought it was acceptable to steal from me that is the real issue" Lucifer went on, as Kami's eyes softened.</p><p>"Maybe I could help?" Kami suggested as Lucifer gave her a look.</p><p>"How would you do that? By bandaging my ruined reputation?" Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>"I was thinking more hacking into the police database and seeing what the latest turn in the case was" Kami announced, as Lucifer's eyes widened.</p><p>"…I think I'm going to like you, little vixen" Lucifer grinned, as Kami shared the expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you done drooling over my car yet?" Lucifer questioned, watching how Kami was still trailing her hands over his Corvette, which he had parked outside the Los Diablos bar at her request.</p><p>"Almost" Kami grinned, backing up a few steps so she could stare in awe at the impressive car.</p><p>"Do you two want a moment alone?" Lucifer rolled his eyes, as Kami turned to him with a grin.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Back to the case. The file said they found an imprint on the security guard's neck under UV light. Killer must've worn some kind of bracelet when he strangled the security guard. Cross look familiar?" Kami suggested, pointing to a bike with the cross painted on the side.</p><p>"Los Diablos. How long until the Detective figures out the cross came from here?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"She's probably already on her way. I figure we just wait for her and…what are you doing?" Kami frowned, as she watched Lucifer stroll towards the building which she knew would be teaming with bikers.</p><p>"Getting my property back" Lucifer replied, as Kami gave him a confused look.</p><p>"You can't just barge into a gang's bar and just expect them to give you the answers" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"Of course, I can" Lucifer chuckled, marching up the steps to the bar.</p><p>"Where the hell did Chloe find this guy?" Kami shook her head, reluctantly following Lucifer into the bar.</p><p>Kami did her best to keep her head down as she walked through the dark room, but Lucifer didn't seem to share this feeling, as he strutted towards the jukebox and pulled the plug out, the music stopping instantly. Shouts started up from all over the room, as the bikers turned to the pair angrily. Kami's frown deepened as Lucifer decided to jump up onto a table, clapping his hands together to grab everyone's attention.</p><p>"…Great. He's insane" Kami mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Excuse me! Pardon the intrusion, you Village People rejects, but one of you has stolen something that belongs to me. So please identify yourself, so I can punish you accordingly" Lucifer announced, as Kami's jaw dropped open.</p><p>The bikers quickly crowded around the pair, as a dangerous tension grew around them, and even Lucifer started to look unsure about his actions.</p><p>"Uh, I think what my friend here meant to say was…could you wonderful people who, uh…clearly bathe regularly, help us with finding his…what was it exactly that was stolen?" Kami questioned, as she joined him on the table.</p><p>"My wings" Lucifer answered, matter-of-factly, as Kami slowly turned to him with a look of disbelief.</p><p>"Right. Yeah, because that makes…complete sense…" Kami trailed off, looking down at the angry faces all around them.</p><p>"What the hell did you just say? Hmm? Harry Potter?" A man in a leather jacket questioned, pushing through the crowds.</p><p>"Well, that was a weak comeback" Kami scoffed, as Lucifer jumped down from the table.</p><p>"Since you're obviously lower on the human evolutionary chain, perhaps your hearing hasn't developed as well as it should, so I'll repeat myself. Who...stole...my...property?" Lucifer spoke slowly, as if he was talking to a child, while Kami came to stand by his side.</p><p>She was the first one to spot the man raising his fist, clearly planning on striking Lucifer. Kami quickly shoved the man back with her hand, hoping to avoid a fight breaking out. However, this seemed to have the opposite effect as the man became even more pissed off. Before anyone could stop him, the man turned his attention to Kami, punching her in the face as she stumbled backwards. Lucifer's jaw tensed at this action, as he took a step forward, ready to dish out punishment for the ungentlemanly act. He was surprised when Kami suddenly pushed past him, a dangerous look in her eyes. The biker raised his hand, most likely about to strike her again, but Kami grabbed his outstretched fingers, ducking under his shoulder and wrenched his arm back. Lucifer cringed as he heard a cracking sound and realised she had broken his arm. With a hard kick to the back of his knees, Kami pushed the biker to the floor, her hand still holding his fingers in a vicelike grip.</p><p>"The man asked you a question" Kami spat out, pulling his arm back further, making the biker cry out in pain.</p><p>"I'm definitely enjoying working with you" Lucifer grinned, letting his gaze roam over her body.</p><p>"What the hell is going on out here?" A bald man announced, shoving past the onlookers.</p><p>"Must I really repeat myself again? My property. I want it back" Lucifer insisted, with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>"Pardon my boys. They don't always have the best, uh, people skills. Would you mind letting Renny go, sweetheart?" The man suggested, raising an eyebrow at Kami, who reluctantly dropped the biker's arm.</p><p>"Take a breather, Renny. Now! Be cool" The man told Renny, who pushed himself up from the floor with a murderous expression.</p><p>"She broke my freaking arm, Hank!" Renny growled, clutching at his injured limb.</p><p>"I'll break your face next if you're not careful" Kami retorted, as Lucifer's lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>"Now, there's no need for that. Hank Cutter. I'm in charge here. Why don't we chat in my office, okay? Follow me" Hank stated, as he ushered the pair to follow him, careful to give Kami a wide berth.</p><p>She was still practically bristling with rage, clearly having a temper, yet another difference from her old sister. Lucifer mused that Kami would probably get on well with Maze, he would need to introduce them at some point.</p><p>"We heard that you control the docks, and if anything goes down, Los Diablos are in on it" Kami explained, as the entered Hank's office.</p><p>"Really? We're just a riding club" Hank shrugged, sitting down at his desk, watching Kami roll her eyes.</p><p>"Don't bullshit us, Hank. I'm not in the mood" Kami insisted, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Hey, look, just because we have a reputation as outlaws doesn't mean we had anything to do with a murder" Hank told her, as Lucifer took a step forward.</p><p>"You like being considered a criminal, don't you? Yeah, you do. What else do you want?" Lucifer questioned, coming to stand in front of the man, staring intensely into his eyes.</p><p>Kami frowned as she saw how Hank seemed to fall into a trance, chuckling to himself nervously, while becoming lost in Lucifer's eyes. A strange serene expression grew on Hank's face, as Kami wondered if he had been drugged.</p><p>"To own a clothing line" Hank suddenly burst out, as Kami's frown deepened further.</p><p>"I-I did not see that one coming" Kami scoffed.</p><p>"Why did I just say that?" Hank muttered, clearly confused.</p><p>"Managing bikers must be so exhausting. All that brawling and pillaging" Lucifer nodded, as Kami was still trying to figure out what she had just seen.</p><p>"I'm 54. I'd rather be in my hammock playing my Stratocaster. All this motorcycle riding's enlarged my prostate" Hank informed them, as Kami held a hand up.</p><p>"I'm gonna' stop you there, mate" Kami grimaced.</p><p>"Look, we've trademarked our name. We're selling T-shirts and jackets, and we're gonna re-brand and go legit. See, we used to cover the docks, not anymore. I specifically ordered them off-limits" Hank explained, as Kami raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You sure everyone caught the memo? Killer wore a bracelet with an iron cross. Left an imprint on the dead security guard at the warehouse" Kami challenged, holding out her phone to show him the cross, watching how his jaw tensed.</p><p>"My boys don't do anything without my say so" Hank insisted.</p><p>"You just expect them to change just like that? With a click of your fingers? A leopard doesn't change its spots, Hank" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"Well these ones have. Now I'd like you to leave now" Hank stated, standing up from his chair.</p><p>"But we're not finished yet" Lucifer exclaimed, as Kami patted his arm.</p><p>"Yeah, we're done. I'm sure Mr Cutter here would know if any of his boys were acting out. They wouldn't dare go behind his back…so, let's go" Kami told him, watching how Hank became angrier with her words.</p><p>"But why are we leaving? He's obviously hiding something" Lucifer complained, as they made their way out of the bar.</p><p>"We're going to let him stew for a bit…then follow him as he leads us to the killer" Kami said, in a hushed voice as they made their way back to Lucifer's car.</p><p>"And how will he do that?" Lucifer questioned, unlocking his car, as Kami went to sit in the passenger seat.</p><p>"He knows who owns that cross, it was written all over his face. He's gonna' be pissed, but he won't want to deal with this in public. He won't want anyone to know there's be a challenge to his authority" Kami explained, as Lucifer came to sit next to her.</p><p>"And how did you figure all this out?" Lucifer frowned.</p><p>"I'm a people person" Kami grinned, as Lucifer shared the expression.</p><p>"So, what was that back there? Why did Hank just spill his guts to you?" Kami inquired, curiously.</p><p>"I have a way of drawing out people's deepest, darkest desires," Lucifer told her, simply.</p><p>"…Okay, care to elaborate?" Kami queried.</p><p>"I suppose in your terms it's akin to something like mind control…hypnosis maybe?" Lucifer shrugged, as Kami turned to him.</p><p>"So, you just look at someone and they tell you all their secrets?" Kami scoffed, watching Lucifer nod.</p><p>"Oh, it's quite effective most of the time. Your sister seems oddly immune…which makes me wonder if you are too…" Lucifer trailed off, raising his hand to gently touch Kami's cheek, as their eyes connected.</p><p>"Uh, what are you doing?" Kami frowned, feeling her heart speed up a little.</p><p>"What is it that you truly desire? What's really drawn you back home?" Lucifer asked, as Kami stared into his brown eyes, a strange emotion rushing through her.</p><p>"C'mon, little Decker. You can tell me. What is it you really want?" Lucifer pushed further, as Kami's mouth opened and closed a few times.</p><p>"I…I want…" Kami trailed off, feeling like she was falling into a strange trance.</p><p>"Go on. What is it?" Lucifer grinned, leaning in closer, as he watched Kami gulp.</p><p>"I want her to love me-" Kami was cut off, as the radio in Lucifer's car suddenly came blaring to life and a nearby streetlight burst, the glass falling to the ground behind them.</p><p>Kami instantly pulled away from him, her eyes wide and frightened. Lucifer reached out to turn off the loud radio, confused at what had just happened. Just when it seemed like the girl was about to tell him what she desired; his powers had faltered. That had certainly never happened before.</p><p>"What the fuck was that?" Kami gaped, pushing the car door open and stumbling backwards.</p><p>Lucifer could tell she wouldn't be able to handle the truth, not that she would believe him anyway. No one ever did, he thought to himself.</p><p>"I told you, it's a sort of hypnosis-" Lucifer started, but she stopped him instantly.</p><p>"And when exactly did I ask you to try to fucking hypnotise me?" Kami yelled, even angrier than Lucifer had seen her in the bar.</p><p>"I didn't mean to upset you, Kami" Lucifer mumbled, guilt flashing over his face for a moment.</p><p>"You can't just…don't do that, okay? Don't you ever do that again" Kami insisted, hating how angry tears were welling in her eyes.</p><p>"I won't. I swear" Lucifer replied, his eyes softening.</p><p>"…People aren't usually so upset when I do that" Lucifer mumbled, as Kami slowly walked back over to the car.</p><p>"Well, have you ever actually asked them?" Kami pointed out, as a strange expression grew on Lucifer's face.</p><p>"…Hank's on the move" Lucifer stated, watching the boss walk out the side entrance of the bar.</p><p>Kami's eyes widened as she realised if he saw her, he might realise they were onto him. Frantically, she surged forward and jumped into the backseat of Lucifer's car, making sure to duck her head.</p><p>"Do you think he saw me?" Kami whispered, hearing Lucifer chuckle from the front seat.</p><p>"Luckily, he seems to have missed you running around like a maniac" Lucifer exclaimed, as Kami peaked past the car door to see he was driving away on his motorbike.</p><p>"Follow that bike!" Kami ordered, jumping over the seats as she flopped into the passenger seat.</p><p>"Yes ma'am" Lucifer grinned, as he quickly sent them surging forward.</p><hr/><p>"I think this is the longest time I've ever sat in a parked car without having sex" Lucifer announced, as Kami giggled lightly.</p><p>They had followed Hank to an abandoned building site where he had been pacing around for almost an hour. Even Kami was beginning to grow bored and question her plan.</p><p>"If you're expecting an invitation, you're about to be very disappointed," Kami told him, watching Lucifer pout.</p><p>"I don't know how the Detective enjoys this. Waiting around endlessly for something to happen" Lucifer mumbled, taking out a small flask from his jacket pocket.</p><p>"This is probably Chlo's definition of fun," Kami said, as Lucifer took a swig of his drink.</p><p>"How incredibly sad" Lucifer mumbled, as Kami ushered for him to hand his drink to her, once again surprising him.</p><p>"So, where in England are you from?" Kami asked, taking a large gulp of the alcohol, finding that it was whisky.</p><p>"Uh…South" Lucifer replied, taking the flask back.</p><p>"Same here. East or West?" Kami inquired, as Lucifer started to look uncomfortable.</p><p>"Whichever side you're not from?" Lucifer suggested, as Kami gave him a look.</p><p>"You're really committed to this whole mysterious vibe, huh?" Kami pointed out, as Lucifer took another swig of his drink.</p><p>"As are you. Quite closed up about your past?" Lucifer retorted.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I hear you. I'll back off" Kami nodded, holding her hands up in mock defence.</p><p>"…Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You just…freaked me out" Kami admitted.</p><p>"I suppose I should count myself lucky to still have all my limbs in working order" Lucifer teased, as Kami bit her lip.</p><p>"I must say I did enjoy the show though. It gave me a bit of a thrill...in certain areas" Lucifer said, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously, as Kami giggled.</p><p>"Well, you might have enjoyed it...but my sister thinks I have anger management issues" Kami stated.</p><p>"Now, whatever gave her that idea" Lucifer grinned, as she gave him a look.</p><p>"Prick" Kami scoffed, punching him lightly in the shoulder, as Lucifer's grin grew wider.</p><p>"Speaking of the Detective. Why haven't we told her about our lead? I doubt she'll be happy when she finds out you and I have taken this investigation into our own hands" Lucifer explained.</p><p>"I hacked into the police database. I can't tell her about our lead without admitting that. I just got back home, I don't want to give her a reason to throw me out just yet" Kami muttered, fidgeting with her hands.</p><p>Just as Lucifer opened his mouth to protest this, not believing for a moment that the Detective would do something like that, a rumbling caught his attention. The pair turned to see someone riding up to Hank on a motorcycle, as Kami leaned forward, trying to get a look a closer look. Her eyes widened when she saw it was a man with his arm in a sling and quickly put two and two together.</p><p>"I knew it" Kami exclaimed when she watched the figure take their helmet off, revealing that it was Renny.</p><p>Hank immediately began shouting at Renny, pointing his finger angrily towards him, looking thoroughly pissed. Kami's eyes were quickly drawn to where Renny was reaching towards his back, as he suddenly pulled out a gun. Before Hank even had time to react, Renny had shot him in the chest, the loud sound making both Kami and Lucifer jump.</p><p>"Oh shit…shit!" Kami gaped, immediately rushing out of the car, just as Renny was driving away on his motorbike.</p><p>Kami ran towards Hank as quickly as her legs would carry her, kneeling beside his bleeding body. She immediately shrugged off her jacket, placing it against the gunshot wound, as blood spilt onto the ground below.</p><p>"It's okay. It's okay…I'm gonna call for help" Kami told Hank, who was beginning to shake, clearly going into shock.</p><p>Just as Kami was calling for an ambulance, she heard Lucifer's car start up, and turned to see him racing away from the scene…going after Renny. She couldn't imagine that was going to end well. After telling the 911 operator what she could about Hank's wound and their location, she briefly thought about leaving him there. With a shake of her head, she knew she couldn't. You don't leave your patients, Kami thought to herself.</p><p>"G-go. Go, now" Hank stuttered, reaching out to press her jacket against his wound, brushing her hands away as he did so.</p><p>"You could bleed out. The ambulance won't be here for another ten minutes-" Kami warned him, but he cut her off.</p><p>"Go get the bastard" Hank insisted, an angry look in his eyes, as Kami nodded slowly.</p><p>Luckily, the bullet had an exit wound and didn't seem to have struck anything major, only piercing through the man's side. As long as he stemmed the bleeding well enough, he would be alright. Or at least that was what Kami told herself as she rushed away from him. Finding Lucifer was easier than she had expected, discovering his car in the middle of the road a few blocks away. She ran into a building nearby that had been broken into, hearing gunshots from upstairs, making her panic. Was she already too late? Once she finally reached the roof of the building, she was surprised to see Lucifer looming over Renny, who had a look of horror on his face.</p><p>"Oh, you're going to be more than sorry unless you tell me everything" Lucifer growled, as Renny practically began to whimper.</p><p>"Please. Please, don't…" Renny trailed off, as he began to scream.</p><p>Lucifer was slow to react as Renny pushed himself to his feet, running towards the edge of the roof. Out of nowhere, Kami was suddenly lunging towards Renny, grabbing his good arm just as he jumped off the roof. She was almost pulled to the street below with him, as she struggled to keep her grip on his arm, digging her feet into the small barrier on the roof. Renny let out a howl of terror, as he kicked his legs around manically, feeling nothing but air beneath him. The more he struggled, the further Kami was pulled off the roof, until she was leaning over the barrier. All of a sudden, she felt strong arms grabbing her waist just as she was falling forward, the shock causing her to lose her grip on Renny.</p><p>"No!" She screamed, her hand flying to her mouth when she heard a thump from the street below.</p><p>"Get away from the edge. C'mon, there you go…" Lucifer's voice soothed, his arms still wrapped around her.</p><p>"I should have saved him!" Kami exclaimed, shrugging his hands away from her, and storming back into the building.</p><hr/><p>"What the hell were you thinking?!" An angry voice cried, the tone making even Lucifer jump.</p><p>Kami slowly turned around to see her sister marching towards the pair, pushing through the crowds of officers that had covered the scene quickly. Renny's body had just been rolled away by paramedics, a painful reminder of what had happened that night. Lucifer thought if looks could kill, both he and Kami would be dead, as Chloe came to a halt in front of them.</p><p>"Look, I screwed up, I know but-" Kami began, but Chloe cut her off instantly.</p><p>"No! No buts, Kami. A man is dead. And you could have been too! This must be the most childish, immature shit you have ever pulled! What, did you think you could have been the hero? Are you that screwed up in the head?!" Chloe yelled, as some of the officers nearby slowly backed off.</p><p>"Detective, I asked for your sister's help. I was the one who pushed for us to investigate Los Diablos. And after I persuaded her to hack into the police database-" Lucifer started, but was immediately stopped by Chloe.</p><p>"You did what?! Your hacking again?" Chloe gaped.</p><p>"No! Well...I mean, yeah, technically..." Kami trailed off, looking down at her shoes, with a guilty expression.</p><p>"She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid you would send her away" Lucifer finished, as Kami gave him an exasperated look, obviously not happy that he had divulged that information.</p><p>"…You really think that?" Chloe sighed, as Kami shrugged.</p><p>"I didn't want to put you in the position where you had to choose between work and me" Kami mumbled.</p><p>"Because you thought I'd choose work over you?" Chloe frowned.</p><p>"A steady, well-paid job versus a difficult, delinquent sister? I think the answer's pretty logical" Kami pointed out, as Chloe's eyes softened.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. I'm not going to send you away, Kami. I'd never do that" Chloe told her, as Kami looked genuinely surprised.</p><p>"Oh…can't find a cheaper babysitter, huh?" Kami joked, as Chloe ruffled her hair with a grin.</p><p>"Well, as heart-warming as this, there's still the issue of my missing property, Detective" Lucifer insisted, as Chloe's grin widened.</p><p>"Not missing anymore actually. We found it…and I'm going to watch you open it" Chloe informed him.</p><hr/><p>"Wow, a secret compartment? That is very Harry Potter" Kami announced, walking into Lucifer's large metal container, surprising the older man.</p><p>Moments after the Detective had left, he had pressed a panel on the container, revealing where his wings should have been. Not even a feather was left. Only the metal structure that used to hold them.</p><p>"You didn't go with the Detective?" Lucifer asked, slowly turning towards her.</p><p>"When Chloe told me that the only thing in here was Russian Doll's…well, let's just say I smelt bullshit" Kami explained, coming to stand beside him.</p><p>"Someone has them. Someone's stolen my wings" Lucifer growled, his hands balled into fists.</p><p>"We'll find them" Kami told him, as Lucifer's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"We?" Lucifer asked, as Kami nodded slowly.</p><p>"Someone's dead because of all this. I'm going to see it to the end" Kami went on.</p><p>"Why did you try to save that man on the roof? You just watched him shoot his friend at point-blank range. He didn't deserve your help" Lucifer couldn't help but wonder, watching a conflicted expression grow on Kami's face.</p><p>"I've got a sort of…saviour complex, as Chloe and numerous therapists like to call it. It's the whole reason why I became a nurse. Save as many people as I can" Kami informed him.</p><p>"Even the bad ones?" Lucifer pointed out, causing her to shrug.</p><p>"Yep. But I can still rough them up a bit" Kami stated, as Lucifer's lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>"And what brought on this saviour complex?" Lucifer inquired, curiously.</p><p>"…My dad died when I was a kid. I couldn't save him. Simple as that" Kami mumbled, as Lucifer raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"That doesn't sound so simple" He exclaimed.</p><p>"So, what's our next lead?" Kami inquired, obviously wanting to change the subject.</p><p>"You've seen how dangerous this path is, why would you still want to help?" Lucifer insisted, not understanding his intentions.</p><p>"Your dad gave you these wings, right?" Kami questioned, as Lucifer nodded.</p><p>"And I'm guessing he's not on the scene anymore?" Kami went on.</p><p>"It feels like it's been an eternity since I saw my father" Lucifer scoffed, harshly.</p><p>"Well, I'd do anything to get back something that my dad had given me" Kami stated, watching Lucifer shake his head.</p><p>"This isn't about my father. He doesn't deserve even a moment of my time" Lucifer retorted, as Kami raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with wanting these wings back, Lucifer. It doesn't make you weak. You can hate your father and still you know…not hate him at all" Kami explained, making Lucifer frown.</p><p>"That makes absolutely no sense" Lucifer complained, as Kami shook her head fondly.</p><p>"C'mon, I can be just as good a partner as Chloe. You'll see" Kami insisted, holding out her hand, with a hopeful expression on her face.</p><p>"…You've got yourself a deal, little vixen" Lucifer grinned.</p><p>"Told you I could be pretty persuasive" Kami smirked, as the pair shook hands.</p><hr/><p>Kami walked through the crowds of Lux with nervous excitement, looking around the bright flashing lights and half-naked men and women. It definitely didn't seem like the type of place her sister would have ever gone if it wasn't for her job. Kami had been pleasantly surprised when she had turned up at the front door of Lux, and found that they had been expecting her, allowing her to jump to the front of the cue. Lucifer had told her he had found the next lead in the search for his wings and she was more than happy for the distraction. Renny's death was still playing on her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it out. She approached the bar, leaning against the cold surface as she scanned the crowds for Lucifer.</p><p>"Are you even old enough to be in here?" A voice purred, from the other side of the bar.</p><p>"Old enough to know that leather on leather hasn't been in since the 90's" Kami retorted, looking at the gorgeous brunette bartender that had spoken.</p><p>"The kitten has claws" The woman mumbled, with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"She's got bite too" Kami exclaimed, watching the woman's lips twitch into a smile.</p><p>"If you're looking for Lucifer, the position of annoying human has already been taken…no matter how hot are you" The bartender informed her.</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm the sister of said annoying human, so…" Kami trailed off, watching the woman's eyes widened.</p><p>"Your Decker's sister?" The bartender gaped, letting her eyes sweep over Kami appreciatively.</p><p>"Kami. And your…?" Kami questioned, watching as the woman's face dropped.</p><p>"Lucifer hasn't mentioned me, huh?" The woman scoffed, clearly hurt by this.</p><p>"Clearly he didn't want you averting attention from himself" Kali pointed out, ushering to her figure.</p><p>"…I like you. What's your drink?" She questioned.</p><p>"Surprise me" Kami grinned, as the bartender grabbed a nearby bottle, pouring the contents into a glass, spilling a little on the counter.</p><p>"I'm Mazikeen, but you can <strong><em>definitely</em></strong> call me Maze" She smirked, giving the glass to Kami, as their fingers touched lightly.</p><p>"I see you've met my little demon" A familiar voice announced, as Kami pulled away from Maze's hand.</p><p>"Is that a nickname or something?" Kami frowned, as Lucifer and Maze shared an amused look.</p><p>"My new lead just entered the club…over there. Sergei Bok, a known smuggler. He moves just about anything he can get his hands on" Lucifer explained, ushering over to a man sitting on the seats on the other end of the club, watching a scantily clad woman dance.</p><p>"I'll get his attention" Maze stated, giving Kami a wink.</p><p>"Actually, that may not be so easy, Mazikeen. I've heard Sergei tastes are a little…younger" Lucifer admitted, turning to Kami.</p><p>"Jeez, everyone wants to remind me of my age today, huh? I'm twenty-one, not a kid" Kami grumbled.</p><p>"Two decades of life…I've had parties that have lasted that long" Lucifer pointed out.</p><p>"Twenty <strong><em>one</em></strong>" Kami corrected him.</p><p>"Maybe it is unwise to put you in Sergei's sights…" Lucifer trailed off, feeling a strange feeling of panic at the thought of what could happen if things went wrong.</p><p>"Well, from what I've seen the girl can handle herself. Besides, we've got her back…and front if she wants it" Mazikeen grinned, watching as Kami giggled.</p><p>"…Alright. All you need to do is get him upstairs. We'll sort out the rest" Lucifer nodded.</p><p>"Don't worry, Lucifer. I've got this" Kami insisted, seeing the conflicted look on his face.</p><p>As the pair watched Kami slowly saunter over to Sergei, Lucifer grabbed Kami's forgotten drink, feeling nervous.</p><p>"Let me guess. Your worried about what Decker is going to think about you putting her little sister in danger" Maze rolled her eyes.</p><p>"…It's not the Detective I'm worried about. You forget, Mazikeen, we're surrounded by mortals. One wrong move and they end up a bloody mess on the floor. I'd rather not see that happen to Kami" Lucifer admitted, surprising Maze.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>What was it with the Decker girls getting under his skin?</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer and Maze watched on as, after only a few minutes, Kami was leading Sergei up the stairs to the penthouse, whispering seductively in his ear on the way. Lucifer had to admit he was impressed; the girl was certainly full of surprises. As soon as the elevator doors closed on the pair, Lucifer was rushing up the stairs, ready to intervene if anything went wrong. Sergei was a criminal at the end of the day, while Kami probably weighed less than 120 pounds.</p><p>"Lucifer, you need to give her time to-" Maze began, but was quickly cut off, as Lucifer came to a halt on the stairs.</p><p>"Get brutally murdered? Not in my club, thank you" Lucifer muttered, continuing up the flight of stairs.</p><p>Lucifer was just beginning to curse cutting his wings off when the lift finally came back down to the club floor and he rushed in, pulling Maze inside too. In the short time he had known Kami she had been strangely good to him and he hated the thought of leading to her demise. Lucifer's eyes widened as they stopped on the penthouse door and heard glass breaking from outside. Maze instantly pulled her dagger's out, expecting the worst as the lift doors opened. What they found surprised them both.</p><p>"<strong><em>Please!</em></strong> I swear I'll tell you anything!" Sergei cried, from where he was on his knee's in front of Kami, practically sobbing.</p><p>"The wings. Where are they?" Kami insisted, as Sergei held his hands up in a begging gesture.</p><p>"I don't know anything about any wings! Please, I'm telling the truth! I need that antidote!" Sergei replied, bursting into tears, making Kami grimace.</p><p>"He doesn't know anything" Kami announced, turning to Lucifer and Maze, noticing how both their jaws had dropped open.</p><p>"How did you…?" Lucifer trailed off, approaching the man sobbing on his knees.</p><p>"I told him I had poisoned his drink," Kami told him, gesturing to the broken glass on the floor, which was the sound they heard in the elevator.</p><p>"…Wait…you were lying?!" Sergei gaped, his eyes snapping up to hers.</p><p>"Not the smartest tool in the box, are you, Sergei?" Kami smirked, as the man pushed himself to his feet.</p><p>He was just about lunge at Kami, who had seen this coming and kicked him in the crotch before he got very far. The man let out a loud whimper before falling back to his knees, clutching at his crotch.</p><p>"Can we keep her?" Maze questioned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>"While very impressive, we're still no closer to getting my wings back. Dare I say it, perhaps we're going about this the wrong way?" Lucifer frowned, as Kami walked over to them.</p><p>"Maybe you need the help of a professional" Kami stated, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"A hitman?" Lucifer replied, as Kami gave him a look.</p><p>"Ugh, don't say it" Maze groaned.</p><p>"She's blonde, about this tall, permanent bitch face" Kami went on, as realisation washed over Lucifer's face.</p><p>"Ah, the Detective!" Lucifer exclaimed, clicking his fingers.</p><p>"Just be honest with her and admit what was in the container, maybe grovel a little, then she'll help you" Kami advised, watching Lucifer nod.</p><p>"You won't be there?" Lucifer inquired.</p><p>"Nope. I've got a job interview…speaking of which I really should be preparing for it right now" Kami realised, taking out her phone.</p><p>"How dreadfully boring" Lucifer grimaced.</p><p>"Well we can't all own clubs" Kami pointed out, walking towards the lift.</p><p>"…So that means you'll be staying in L.A. then?" Lucifer realised, as Kami nodded, before walking into the lift.</p><p>"What can I say? This place is growing on me" Kami shrugged, with a small smile, which Lucifer returned.</p><hr/><p>Kami walked up to Chloe's porch late the next day, exhausted after the first stage of her interview. All she wanted was to flop down on her bed, but she had promised Chloe she would join her and Trixie for Taco Tuesday's. She opened the front door, surprised when she saw Dan cutting up some vegetables, with no Chloe in sight.</p><p>"Oh…you're here" Kami announced, shutting the door behind her.</p><p>"Don't sound too excited, Kami" Dan scoffed, with an amused smile.</p><p>"Oh no, I didn't mean…it's great you're here…I mean, not that I really wanted you here…or that I didn't but…" Kami stuttered, a blush growing on her cheeks.</p><p>"Why are you going red?" Trixie questioned, from where she was sitting on a nearby stool, watching Dan prepare the food.</p><p>"Here, Trix. Chocolate cake. With extra fudge" Kami exclaimed, bringing the cake out from behind her back, watching the young girl's eyes light up.</p><p>"Great! Now I get two chocolate cakes!" Trixie grinned, as Kami now saw the other cake on the counter.</p><p>"Good minds think alike, huh?" Dan stated, with a small smile.</p><p>"Uh, where's Chloe at?" Kami inquired, walking over to place the cake on the table.</p><p>"Lucifer called. He had some emergency. Looks like she won't be making it to Taco Tuesday's tonight" Dan muttered, a hint of bitterness in his tone.</p><p>"You're staying for Taco's, right Auntie Kami?" Trixie asked, her eyes wide.</p><p>"Sure, Trix…as long as that's okay with you?" Kami said, looking over at Dan.</p><p>"I'd love you to stay" Dan replied, with a dorky smile.</p><p>"…So, how exactly do you make Taco's?" Kami inquired, a moment later, as Trixie looked at her in disbelief.</p><p>"You've never made Taco's?" She cried, in disbelief, as Kami shook her head.</p><p>"Well, now you've definitely got to stay" Dan grinned, as Kami shared the expression.</p><p>A second later, she felt her phone bleep, as she pulled it out of her back pocket, expecting it to be a text from Chloe. She frowned when she saw it was from a new number. Opening the text, her smile grew wider as she realised who it was from.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>You're welcome.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Followed by a devil face emoji. She guessed this was Lucifer's way of thanking her for helping him so far with his investigation. For the first time in years, Kami allowed herself to feel truly happy, having her family back around her, as well as a few new friends.</p><hr/><p>Kami had to stifle the yawn that was on her lips, still tired from her interview, as she listened to what had happened at Palmetto. Dan and Lucifer had reluctantly agreed to come along, neither liking the thought of working together, but disliking the thought of disappointing Chloe more. Kami rubbed her eyes, looking around the dimly lit abandoned gym, trying to imagine what Chloe was telling them. The thought of Choe being in so much danger made Kami's skin crawl, feeling guilty once again that she hadn't been there for her. One strange fact caught Kami's attention, making her frown.</p><p>"Wait…so when Malcolm was shot, he had his gun in his hand?" Kami questioned, as Chloe nodded slowly.</p><p>"Well, why? Who was he going to shoot at?" Kami asked.</p><p>"You think he was going to shoot Nikolas Aoudi?" Chloe guessed.</p><p>"Maybe not. I mean you said he had seen you, what if he was going to shoot you?" Kami pointed out, as Chloe frowned.</p><p>"Perhaps Aoudi's bodyguard saw Malcolm reaching for his gun?" Lucifer suggested, but Kami still didn't seem convinced.</p><p>"But you said the shots seemed to come out of nowhere" Kami insisted, watching Chloe's eyes widen.</p><p>"What if someone else was here?" Chloe announced.</p><p>"The cops searched the place up and down, Chloe. There was no one else. Look, you may not want to believe it, but what if...?" Dan trailed off, with a sigh.</p><p>"I was wrong" Chloe mumbled, her shoulders slumped.</p><p>"Bullshit" Kami exclaimed, as all eyes turned to her.</p><p>"Chlo, you're the best cop I know…no offence Dan-" Kami began, but he cut her off.</p><p>"A little offence taken, thanks" Dan stated, crossing his arms.</p><p>"If you think someone else was here, then you should follow your gut. Maybe we can have another look around here, right?" Kami insisted as Dan's phone rang.</p><p>"Espinoza. Uh, yeah. Okay, I will let her know…Did you really put out an APB for...angel wings?" Dan asked, after hanging up the phone.</p><p>"Maybe" Chloe admitted, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, it looks like they got a hit" Dan informed her, a little disbelief in his voice.</p><p>"Excellent! Right, my turn" Lucifer grinned, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"I've got to bail. The second part of my interview is happening in an hour and I need to drink about ten red bulls to prepare" Kami told him, as Lucifer practically pouted.</p><p>"You really do need to sort out your priorities" Lucifer grumbled, walking away, making Kami snort.</p><p>"I think what he meant to say was good luck" Chloe stated, patting her sister on the shoulder.</p><p>"I might need it" Kami confessed, biting her lip.</p><p>"Hey, don't make me give you the pep talk. You've got this" Chloe insisted, squeezing her shoulder.</p><hr/><p>Kami walked through the long corridors of the Charity Ball, on the lookout for her sister. She had received a message telling her that they believed Lucifer's wings were going to be up for sale at the soon to be raided black-market auction. After her nightmare of an interview, she welcomed the distraction and the chance to dress up in a pretty outfit. She was no stranger to hard interviews, but this one had really taken the biscuit. It seemed that their way of selecting who would get the job was whoever could take the most backhanded compliments. A familiar voice suddenly caught her attention, bringing her to a halt when she heard the familiar sound of the safety being taken off a gun. Barging through a beautifully carved wooden door, Kami practically fell into an office room, with half a dozen guards who had their guns aimed at Lucifer and another man sitting next to him. She had never seen him before, but from his strong muscular build, and tense expression, she felt strangely intimidated. Considering he was about to get shot, the man seemed strangely confident. <em>How did Lucifer get himself in so many life and death situations?</em></p><p>"Give me one good reason not to finish this right now" A short man wearing a suit exclaimed, from the other side of the desk.</p><p>"Oh, you men don't know who you're dealing with. Those guns don't frighten us. In fact, I dare you to shoot, Carmen" The man sitting next to Lucifer argued, pushing himself to his feet, looming over the desk.</p><p>"Or you know…don't" Kami announced, making her presence known as all the guns turned to her.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Carmen inquired, with an exasperated tone.</p><p>"Kami. Now, how about we all take a breath and put our guns down before anyone gets hurt" Kami stated, as Lucifer nodded vehemently.</p><p>"Brother, now might be the time to use that power of yours" Lucifer insisted, in a hushed voice.</p><p>Kami watched as the muscular man closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, as everyone waited to see what he would do. Kami's forehead wrinkled when the man continued not to move and crossed her arms.</p><p>"What's his power exactly? Meditation?" Kami scoffed, unimpressed.</p><p>"Amenadiel…nothing's happening" Lucifer pointed out, as the other man seemed to be trying to concentrate almost painfully.</p><p>"I noticed" Amenadiel said, through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Well, now you just look constipated" Lucifer stated, looking uncharacteristically panicked.</p><p>"I can't…something's wrong with me" Amenadiel realised, his eyes snapping open.</p><p>"Yeah, I realised that as soon as you asked them to shoot you in the face" Kami hissed, storming over to the two men.</p><p>Lucifer was surprised when Kami suddenly reached into his suit jacket, her fingers clearly trying to grope for something. Lucifer raised an eyebrow in her direction but was certainly not about to tell her to stop.</p><p>"Not that I'm not enjoying this but…" Lucifer trailed off, seeing Kami pull out a wad of cash from his jacket pocket.</p><p>"He's loaded. There's more where that came from. He can pay for the wings fair and square" Kami informed them, throwing the notes on the table, as Carmen counted them quickly.</p><p>"…Happy bidding" The man replied, waving them away rudely with the back of his hand.</p><p>"C'mon" Kami muttered, grabbing Lucifer by his collar and hauling him up from his chair.</p><p>The taller man followed after them, seeming surprised at the way Lucifer was allowing Kami to manhandle him but didn't comment on it. Once they were all safely down the corridor, Kami finally let go of Lucifer, crossing her arms and glaring at him.</p><p>"What the fuck was that, Lucifer? You were this close to ending up splattered over that guy's wall!" Kami hissed, as Lucifer held his hands up in exasperation.</p><p>"He started it!" Lucifer said, pointing to Amenadiel.</p><p>"And you are?" Kami questioned.</p><p>"I'm Lucifer's brother. And you?" Amenadiel inquired, unimpressed.</p><p>"Chloe's sister…does having a death wish run in your family or something?" Kami asked, as Lucifer shrugged.</p><p>"Ah, the Detective's sister. Let me guess, another reason why you refuse to return to Heaven?" Amenadiel suggested, making Kami frown.</p><p>"Uh, Heaven is…what we call our Father's land. Inside family joke" Lucifer told her.</p><p>"Look, you guys need to leave now. The FBI is about to start the raid and…oh shit, here they come" Kami exclaimed, seeing a group of men storming down the hallway.</p><p>"But I still haven't found my wings!" Lucifer groaned, as Kami came up with an idea.</p><p>"…I'm so gonna' regret this. You two go on, I'll hold them off" Kami announced, as both brothers turned to her in surprise.</p><p>"How do you suppose you'll do that?" Amenadiel frowned.</p><p>"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Now go. Go!" Kami insisted, ushering them both away.</p><p>"Thank you" Lucifer nodded to her, his lips twitching into a smile.</p><p>Amenadiel wondered why the girl was so willing to help Lucifer, most of the humans he had come in to contact with were only looking out for themselves. <em>Perhaps she owed Lucifer a favour? </em>Before he could think too much about it, Lucifer had grabbed his arm and was pulling him down the corridor. Just as they were turning the corner, Lucifer looked back to see Kami suddenly beginning to sway before dramatically flopping to the floor. The group of FBI agents came to a sudden halt, wondering for a moment whether they were under attack.</p><p>"Clever little vixen, isn't she?" Lucifer grinned at his brother before they took off running again.</p><p>Kami kept her eyes firmly shut as she felt hands shaking her, voices calling out to see if she could hear them. She had to stop herself from snorting as she heard one of them question whether there was any poisonous gas. Any humour quickly died when another suggested they perform CPR, not even bothering to check if she was still breathing. <em>Do any of these people have medical training</em>, Kami thought to herself. Just as she felt someone place their hands on her chest, she shot upright, causing the man to stumble away.</p><p>"…Hey…what's up?" Kami announced, with an awkward smile, as they all stared down at her.</p><hr/><p>"Well, that's two hours of my life I'm never going to get back. I'm lucky those FBI agents weren't as trigger happy as most and…why do you look so unhappy?" Kami questioned, walking towards Lucifer, seeing his wings behind him.</p><p>The FBI agents had realised she had been a distraction, and if it wasn't for Chloe speaking up for her, she most likely would have been arrested. Kami was worried Chloe would be pissed, but she seemed to understand why she had done it. They both wanted to help Lucifer, even if he wasn't the most grateful.</p><p>"They're fake" Lucifer spat out, throwing one of the feathers to the floor.</p><p>"And your wings are…what? From a real bird?" Kami suggested, confused.</p><p>"Your just as oblivious as the Detective, aren't you?" Lucifer scoffed, with an angry tone.</p><p>"Hey, I almost got my ribs crushed a couple of hours ago for you. So cut me a little slack. What do you mean?" Kami insisted, as Lucifer's eyes softened a little.</p><p>"My wings must've been switched out. It's no coincidence that my wings are stolen one day, and then Carmen's selling an exact replica a week later. No, this is some serious foul play" Lucifer explained, shaking his head.</p><p>"Why would someone care about these wings of yours so much? I mean, surely the main value they have is sentimentality?" Kami pointed out, as Lucifer straightened up a little.</p><p>"…You may be right about that" Lucifer mumbled, seeming to realise something.</p><p>"Have you seen Chloe? She's supposed to be my ride" Kami inquired.</p><p>"She left. She's run back to Palmetto, completely forgotten about my wings already" Lucifer grumbled, as Kami gave him a look.</p><p>"You guys had an argument?" Kami guessed, as Lucifer slowly nodded.</p><p>"Lucifer, she's going through a lot right now. Everyone at her work hates her, Malcolm's family want her dead, and even she's starting to question herself. And now her friend can't be arsed to help her out when she needs him" Khloe stated, crossing her arms.</p><p>"The Detective and I are partners. Not friends. I don't need friends" Lucifer retorted, saying the word <em>friends</em> like it was some sort of dirty word.</p><p>He was surprised when Kami suddenly hit him round the back of the head, causing him to cry out in pain. The woman had one hell of a hard slap.</p><p>"Get your head out of your ass! Before you lose the people you care about. Go on…run after her" Kami instructed, as Lucifer rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>"I'm the Devil. The Devil doesn't run after anyone" Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>"Everyone runs after Chloe Decker. You'll figure that out soon enough" Kami exclaimed, gesturing for him to get up.</p><p>"Are you this demanding in bed too?" Lucifer muttered, nonetheless pushing himself to his feet.</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know" Kami shook her head, fondly.</p><hr/><p>Lucifer sat on the cold L.A. beach later that night, the strong wind blowing the stench of burning towards him, as he lit another cigarette. He stayed where he was, his back turned to his wings that were still burning on the sand, unable to look at the remains. He would call Maze soon to clean up the mess, but for now, he just needed a moment to himself. To enjoy knowing how much he would have pissed his father off...and to mourn what had once been a part of him. Amenadiel had flown away soon after his fight, leaving only the bruises he had given.</p><p>"You look like hell" A familiar voice exclaimed, as Lucifer whipped his head around.</p><p>"Kami?" He frowned, as she slowly approached him, her eyes on the burning mess nearby.</p><p>"Your wings?" She guessed, watching Lucifer nod sadly.</p><p>"How'd you find me?" Lucifer questioned, as she came to sit beside him on the sand.</p><p>"I hacked into the police database again. Looked at the APB on the wings and saw something else interesting instead. A fire on the beach. Two men beating the shit out of each other, one with a very distinctive English accent. I put two and two together" Kami explained, as Lucifer placed the cigarette to his lips.</p><p>"It feels as though a weight has been lifted off my shoulders…both metaphorically and physically" Lucifer grinned, but Kami could see the sadness behind his eyes.</p><p>"…It hurt, didn't it? Burning them?" Kami guessed, watching Lucifer's forehead wrinkle.</p><p>"They were simply a relic of my old life. Nostalgia. That's all it was" Lucifer insisted.</p><p>"You can still miss your old life and look forward to a new one, Luce" Kami pointed out, as Lucifer turned to her, his eyes boring into her own.</p><p>"I just realised something. I never complimented you on your dress. How utterly rude of me" Lucifer announced, changing the subject quickly.</p><p>"And I must say you look rather dashing in that suit…not so sure about the bruises though" Kami replied, reaching out to touch a particularly nasty bruise underneath his eye.</p><p>"My brother wasn't too happy with my decision to burn the wings...serves him right. He was the one who came up with this elaborate scheme to still my wings in the first place...it's a long story" Lucifer admitted when he saw Kami give him a questioning look.</p><p>"Siblings. Who'd have em', huh?" Kami teased, nudging Lucifer with her elbow, as his lips twitched into a smile</p><p>"How did you interview go?" Lucifer asked, a few seconds later.</p><p>"Oh, so you do listen to me? And not good. They said I have a problem with authority figures…what a load of shit" Kami scoffed, making Lucifer chuckle.</p><p>"It's their loss" Lucifer stated.</p><p>"C'mon…let's get some ice on those bruises" Kami suggested, pushing herself to her feet.</p><p>"I meant what I said, you know. You look absolutely ravishing tonight. It's a shame Detective Douche wasn't here" Lucifer stated, standing up to gaze at her.</p><p>She was wearing a pretty blue dress that finished mid-thigh, and had a sweetheart neckline, not giving as much cleavage as Lucifer would have liked. It complimented her pale skin well, which was illuminated from the fire nearby. Her hair was down up in a messy bob, her usually straight brunette hair, now curled and touching her cheeks.</p><p>"I guess you'll have to do" Kami grinned.</p><hr/><p>Kami swayed to the music in Lux, a drink in her hand, and a swarm of people around her. It wasn't exactly her normal scene, but it was Lucifer's birthday after all. The two might have only known each other for less than two months, but she felt a strange pull to him. There was something about Lucifer...something she couldn't figure out yet.</p><p>"Nice ass, babe" A voice slurred from behind her, as Kami whipped her head around, already rolling her eyes.</p><p>"Uh-huh, go perv after someone else, thanks" Kami muttered, seeing a middle-aged man ogling her.</p><p>"Now, that's not very nice" The man scoffed, reaching out touch her, as Kami grimaced.</p><p>However, the creepy man didn't get the chance, as a hand shot out of nowhere and pulled his arm behind his back, accompanied by a sharp snap. The man howled in pain, as Kami saw Maze was her knight in shining armour.</p><p>"Beat it before I beat you" Maze warned, throwing the man to the floor, who quickly stumbled away, clutching his arm.</p><p>"My hero" Kami grinned.</p><p>"How would you like to thank me?...I'd suggest with sex" Maze flirted, making Kami giggle.</p><p>"Isn't birthday sex usually for the guest of honour, not their best friend?" Kami replied.</p><p>"I'm willing to make an exception if you are" Maze smirked, biting her lip, seductively.</p><p>"How about a dance instead?" Kami offered, holding her hand out.</p><p>"I can work with that" Maze stated, her hands instantly wrapping themselves around Kami's waist.</p><p>"So, how'd you meet Lucifer?" Kami asked, bringing her arms to link over Maze's shoulders.</p><p>"In the bowels of Hell" Mazikeen answered, pulling her a little closer.</p><p>"You two are really committed to this whole Heaven and Hell vibe, aren't you?" Kami pointed out, her voice raised to speak over the music.</p><p>"I am a demon after all" Maze informed her.</p><p>"Well, I certainly wouldn't call you an Angel" Kami teased, feeling Maze run her hands over her ass.</p><p>"I see you're reacquainting yourselves" A voice announced, as Kami turned to see Lucifer walking towards them.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Kami exclaimed, with a beaming smile.</p><p>Lucifer was surprised as she suddenly pulled him into a hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. He wasn't sure how to respond for a few seconds, the action throwing him off completely. With a small smile, he let his hands rest on the small of her back, feeling her soft hair tickle against his cheek.</p><p>"Have you had a good birthday so far?" Kami inquired, pulling away slowly, much to Lucifer's disappointment.</p><p>"Much better now that you're here" Lucifer grinned, winking at her.</p><p>"Oh, before I forget…I got you a present" Kami announced, fishing a small object out of her pocket.</p><p>"A present?" Lucifer frowned, a hint of surprise in his voice.</p><p>"It's pretty shitty but it's the best I could do on short notice…" Kami trailed off, handing Lucifer a small box.</p><p>Lucifer titled his head as he opened it to see a tiny set of metal wings inside, a little out of shape, but it was still clear what they were. He pulled them out of the box to see they were part of a necklace and looked back to Kami.</p><p>"I figured it was time for you to have some new wings. I made them myself, hence the crapiness but…it's the thought that counts…right?" Kami stuttered, biting her lip.</p><p>"…You hate it, don't you?" Kami cringed when Lucifer still hadn't responded.</p><p>"No! No…I just wasn't expecting it…" Lucifer trailed off, a small smile on his face.</p><p>"Well, put it on then" Maze complained with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>Lucifer quickly placed the necklace over his head, as it rested just above where he had finished buttoning his shirt. A shy smile grew on his face, finding that he enjoyed the fact that these new wings of his were not the bright white he remembered, but a darker, silvery colour now. Much more appropriate for the Devil.</p><p>"Thank you" Lucifer mumbled, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Kami's cheek, as a blush grew on her face slowly.</p><p>"You're welcome" Kami replied, a fond look in her eyes.</p><p>"Can I put the order in now for my birthday gift?" Maze inquired, as Kami turned to her.</p><p>"Let me guess, is it…sex?" Kami suggested, with a teasing smile.</p><p>"No…kinky sex" Maze told her, as Kami snorted.</p><p>"Oh, and look who's come to join the party" Lucifer announced, a beaming smile on his face as he watched Chloe walking towards them.</p><p>"Careful, Luce. Your crush is showing again" Kami stated, nudging him with her elbow.</p><p>"I do not have a crush on-" Lucifer began, but was cut off by another voice.</p><p>"A crush on who?" Dan questioned, as Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You must have misheard me, Daniel. Perhaps you're going deaf? I hear it's common in elderly men" Lucifer retorted, as Kami stood on his foot, earning a loud cry in response.</p><p>"We brought you a birthday gift" Chloe informed him, holding out two bottles in her hand.</p><p>"Is that the royal "we"?" Lucifer retorted, unimpressed.</p><p>"Whiskey with a pickle juice chaser. It's our station's birthday tradition" Chloe explained, pouring out the drinks for the group.</p><p>"Lovely! How can I refuse? Can I refuse?" Lucifer asked.</p><p>"Of course you can. And we'll always think less of you" Dan challenged, as Chloe handed the shots to everyone.</p><p>"Here's to another trip around the sun" Chloe smiled, as they all downed their shot.</p><p>"It's not bad, is it?" Chloe suggested.</p><p>"If by not bad, you mean utterly disgusting" Kami grimaced, pouring another shot of whiskey to get rid of the pickle taste.</p><p>"I like the salty aftertaste" Maze exclaimed, licking her lips at Dan, who seemed uncomfortable at the gesture.</p><p>"We're just stopping by. We have a department thing to go to" Chloe told him.</p><p>"Some of us work for a living" Dan pointed out.</p><p>"And some of us are unemployed" Kami muttered, taking another shot.</p><p>"Hey, I didn't mean…there will be other jobs, Kami. L.A. is just…picky" Dan responded, a guilty look on his face.</p><p>"Come on, the party's barely started. You can't go yet" Lucifer complained.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Lucifer" Chloe smiled, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>"Your coming too, right Kami?" Chloe asked, ushering to her sister.</p><p>Kami looked in between Chloe and Lucifer, feeling conflicted. She knew it was important for Chloe to have enough moral support at Malcolm's welcome back do, but it was still Lucifer's birthday. Surely leaving his party would be worse?</p><p>"Maybe I should stay here. I mean it's not like I work at the station, right?" Kami exclaimed, as an idea seemed to hit Chloe.</p><p>"Good point…I'll see you at home?" Chloe asked, as Kami nodded.</p><p>"You sure you don't want to come?" Dan insisted, looking a little disappointed.</p><p>"I'm sure you can be the shoulder for Chloe to cry on" Maze announced, slinging her arm over Kami's shoulder, as Dan nodded slowly and reluctantly walked away.</p><p>"Right…who's for another round of shots?" Lucifer grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Kami received a message from Lucifer asking her to meet him at Lux. She knew he and Chloe were working on a new case and figured he wanted her input. As she walked down the winding staircase in the club, she searched her surroundings for him, but came up empty. Walking over to the bar, a smile grew on her face when she spotted Maze. The older woman quickly felt eyes on her, looking up from where she was pouring whiskey for a customer.</p><p>"Uh, you're spilling the drink…" The man trailed off when Maze shot him a murderous look.</p><p>"Couldn't stay away, huh?" Maze questioned; the customer instantly forgotten as she strolled over to Kami.</p><p>"Lucifer asked me to meet him here…and of course I wanted to see my favourite bartender" Kami grinned, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"Lucifer's out with your sister. As usual" Maze muttered, as Kami shrugged.</p><p>"Well, his loss is your gain then. Have you been working all night?" Kami inquired, thinking about how it was still early in the morning.</p><p>"I don't sleep" Maze shrugged, pouring herself a drink.</p><p>"Now that's something I can drink too" Kami chuckled, taking the glass from Maze's hand, who's lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>"Don't humans need sleep?" Maze frowned.</p><p>"Ah, right. 'Humans'. You and Lucifer are so weird" Kami giggled, taking a swig of the drink, which turned out to be vodka.</p><p>"Says the girl who's job it is to…<strong><em>care </em></strong>for people" Maze grimaced, clearly grossed out by the concept.</p><p>"It's a lot like bartending really. You get hit on and beaten up just as much" Kami scoffed, taking another swig of the drink.</p><p>"…Still not enough sex involved for me" Maze shrugged, making Kami laugh.</p><p>"When do you get off anyway? You must have been working for hours" Kami stated, as Maze's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"Five days" Maze replied, confusing Kami.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Kami inquired.</p><p>"I've been working for five days" Maze repeated, as Kami's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"What?! How much is Lucifer even paying you?" Kami gaped, as Maze gave her a blank look.</p><p>"He's supposed to pay me?" Maze frowned, leaving Kami completely speechless.</p><p>"I'm gonna' tear that guy a new one when I next see him" Kami exclaimed, as Maze smirked.</p><p>"Now, this I've got to see" Maze grinned.</p><p>A sharp cough from the other end of the bar had both the girls turning their heads, finding a small blonde staring at them, a thoughtful look on their face. Maze clearly didn't appreciate being interrupted, turning her attention back to Kami.</p><p>"We're closed" Maze announced, loud enough for the blonde to hear.</p><p>"You must be Maze…you are just as Lucifer described" The blonde woman announced, watching Maze tilt her head.</p><p>"So, you're the Doctor" Maze exclaimed, sauntering over to the smaller blonde.</p><p>"A doctor, huh? You got any job vacancies?" Khloe mumbled, finishing off her drink.</p><p>"Oh, call me Linda. And I'm guessing your Kami?" She suggested as Kami walked over to sit on the stool next to her.</p><p>"How'd you know?" Kami inquired, curiously.</p><p>"The English accent gave it away" Linda replied, as Kami nodded, unsurprised.</p><p>"And his description of your physical appearance was quite...detailed" Linda mumbled, as a smug smile grew on her face.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you. So, how'd you meet Lucifer?" Kami asked, reaching out to shake her hand.</p><p>"I'm his therapist" Linda informed her, as Kami's hand halted immediately.</p><p>She retracted her hand as if she had been burnt, a grimace on her face. If there was one profession she hated, it was therapists. Penelope Decker had forced her to go to over a dozen when she was a teenager, and none of it had helped. It only brought up memories that she desperately wanted to forget.</p><p>"Oh, and just when I thought I might like you" Kami mumbled.</p><p>"Not a fan of therapists?" Linda guessed, making Kami scoff.</p><p>"To put it bluntly…I hate them," Kami told her, twisting around on her stool.</p><p>"Well, that's certainly blunt…" Linda trailed off, awkwardly.</p><p>"I've seen that look in women before. Won't end well" Maze warned the blonde, who seemed confused by the warning.</p><p>"What won't?" Linda asked.</p><p>"Sleeping with my boss. You'll end up like all the others. Trash left by the side of the road" Maze went on, as Linda showed no sign of being affected by her harsh words.</p><p>"Wait, you've slept with him?" Kami inquired, needing to backtrack.</p><p>"Yes. About uh, seven times now. Well, seven separate occasions-" Linda began, but Kami stopped her.</p><p>"And you've slept with him?" Kami asked, pointing to Maze, who nodded with a smirk.</p><p>"I've slept with him too" The forgotten customer at the other end of the bar interjected, as Kami crossed her arms.</p><p>"Well, now I'm feeling left out" Kami exclaimed, hearing a low chuckle behind her.</p><p>"That can be easily changed if you'd like" A voice practically purred, as Kami twisted around in her chair.</p><p>"Please stop flirting with my sister" Chloe complained, following him towards the bar.</p><p>"Unlikely" Lucifer smirked, coming to sit close to Kami, who was glaring at him.</p><p>Before anyone could stop her, she had slapped him around the back of the head, as Lucifer let out an indignant cry. Chloe had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing, as Lucifer rubbed at his now aching head.</p><p>"I'm starting to sense a pattern here" Lucifer muttered, remembering how she had hit him at the Charity Ball.</p><p>"Yeah, it's you being a greedy asshole. Start paying Maze for her work" Kami insisted.</p><p>"Maze doesn't want my money" Lucifer scoffed, as Maze raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Actually, she does" Maze exclaimed, as both she and Kami crossed their arms.</p><p>"Well, it's not like its illegal!" Lucifer argued, as Chloe took a step forward.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, it definitely is" Chloe stated, watching Lucifer huff, pulling out a wad of dollar bills from his jacket.</p><p>"There. How much do bartenders usually get paid an hour? Five hundred dollars?" Lucifer suggested, as Chloe opened her mouth to speak.</p><p>"Yep, that sounds about right" Kami interjected, with a grin.</p><p>"What are you doing here, anyway?" Chloe questioned, wondering why her sister was hanging out at the club.</p><p>"Lucifer asked me to meet him here" Kami replied.</p><p>"…He asked me here too" Linda realised, a suspicious look on her face.</p><p>"I felt like it would be good to get your input on the case," Lucifer told her, his eyes darting in between Linda and Kami.</p><p>"What was that look for?" Kami frowned, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Seeing things at such a young age, it's not good" Lucifer shook his head, as Kami rolled her eyes.</p><p>"We do need your help, Doctor Martin. Especially since our last suspect almost ended up sidewalk art" Chloe stated, grabbing Khloe's attention.</p><p>"I'm guessing that's not a figure of speech" Kami exclaimed, as Chloe's phone rang, which she picked up immediately.</p><p>"Cheater therapy is more dangerous than you'd expect" Lucifer informed her, only confusing Kami more.</p><p>"What the hell is cheater therapy?" Kami frowned.</p><p>"It's where you cheat to save your marriage" Lucifer replied, matter-of-factly.</p><p>"Right, cause' that makes complete sense" Kami mumbled, as Lucifer sighed.</p><p>"Oh, not you too. Let me guess, next you'll be saying it could lead to jealousy" Lucifer complained, as Kami shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, why would anyone get jealous about the person they literally vowed to stay with for their entire life, getting it on with…someone else…" Kami trailed off, her mind going to her crush on Dan, which Lucifer clearly followed.</p><p>"That was dispatch. Dan's phone died, but apparently, he forgot to pick up Trixie's homework from my place. He's there now but he doesn't have his key. I'll be back soon" Chloe told them, turning on her heel.</p><p>"Hey, I can go. You've got this case to think about. It's not like I've got anything better to do" Kami suggested, as Chloe gave her a grateful smile.</p><p>"Oh, how convenient. Hoping to get a peek of him naked again?" Lucifer said sarcastically, as Kami gave him a warning look.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Chloe questioned, sensing she was missing something.</p><p>Kami simply shrugged, her eyes downcast, hoping that Lucifer would drop it. However, she should have known better than that.</p><p>"I just meant that it's not surprising Kami running off to see Daniel…you know, due to her massive crush on him" Lucifer announced, as everyone turned to Kami, most of them with shocked expressions.</p><p>"What's he talking about?" Chloe frowned, as Kami's jaw tensed.</p><p>"He's just running his mouth, Chlo-" Kami began but was cut off again by Lucifer.</p><p>"I even tried to set up a little date with them a few days ago. How did Taco Tuesday's go by the way?" Lucifer continued, as Kami glared at him, gritting her teeth.</p><p>"No…no way. I'd know if my sister had a crush on my Ex. Of course, I would…right, Kami?" Chloe insisted, looking to the younger girl.</p><p>"You know, crush is kind of a strong word. It's more of a…interest?" Kami replied, lamely.</p><p>"Exactly. She's interested in sleeping with your ex-husband" Lucifer added, stirring the pot further.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me? We used to tell each other everything" Chloe frowned, as Kami let out a long sigh.</p><p>"It's not exactly the thing you admit to, Chlo. It doesn't even matter, okay? It's not a big deal. Never gonna' happen, I get it. Look, I better get Trixie's homework, I'll talk to you later?" Kami explained, as Chloe nodded slowly, still clearly in shook.</p><p>"…Oh, and one more thing before I go…" Kami announced, turning back towards the bar and grabbing a bottle of whisky.</p><p>She then poured the alcohol into a glass until it was almost full to the brim, before raising her hand and chucking it over Lucifer's face. The older man grimaced as the drink stained his suit, spitting out the few drops that had entered his mouth.</p><p>"You're a dick" Kami muttered, before turning on her heel and walking away.</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be protecting me from those sorts of attacks, Mazikeen?" Lucifer suggested, turning to the demon.</p><p>"Personally, I'd have thrown the whole glass in your face" Maze replied, sauntering away.</p><p>"Nice, Lucifer. Really great" Chloe scoffed, storming off, her jaw tense.</p><p>"Unbelievable. They all lose their heads when it comes to Detective Douche. You see what I'm dealing with now, don't you?" Lucifer exclaimed, wiping the whisky away that was still dripping down his cheeks.</p><p>"I think I do…It's worse than I realised," Linda told him.</p><p>"Thank you," Lucifer said, with a shake of his head.</p><p>"You are so worried about losing your friend that your willing to not only destroy your own relationship with her, but also her relationship with those she's closest to" Linda explained, as Lucifer gave her a dumbfounded look.</p><p>"Don't say it-" Lucifer began, but Linda cut in quickly.</p><p>"You're jealous" She informed him, as Lucifer let out a loud groan.</p><p>"Your starting to sound like a broken record, Doctor" Lucifer muttered, unbuttoning his white shirt.</p><p>"You told Chloe about Kami's feelings, hoping that she would try to push them apart. Are you really that threatened by this man?" Linda went on, as Lucifer grit his teeth.</p><p>"By <em>Detective Douche?</em> Please. He has the personality of a wet paper bag. Not to mention, his is glaring below average in the looks department…and other departments I am sure" Lucifer huffed, as Linda quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"You certainly have seemed to think a lot into this, Lucifer" Linda pointed out.</p><p>"Well, seeing as you have nothing that's actually helpful to say, Doctor, I'll be leaving. I have a killer to find" Lucifer muttered, before storming away, his brow furrowed.</p><hr/><p>When Kami arrived at the house, she was confused when she saw no sign of Dan around the property. She was just thinking that he may have already left when she heard a creaking sound from inside the house. Something wasn't right. Taking her keys out of her pocket, she quietly let herself into the property, feeling the hair on the back of her neck stand up on end. She practically tiptoed into the house, hoping this silence would give her the advantage against whoever was creeping around in the house. Just as she was nearing Chloe's bedroom, she heard another creak from behind her, and without a second's thought, she grabbed a nearby painter, spun around and slammed it into her attacker. The figure stumbled back, almost falling onto their back from the impact, as the glass frame shattered to the ground. Before they could react, Kami lunged at them, her arm pressing down roughly on their neck as they let out a choking sound. With a frown, she realised she recognised her male attacker.</p><p>"Malcolm?" She questioned, not lessening the pressure against his neck.</p><p>"Looks like I got the wrong Decker…good thing for me, this one's clearly more my type" Malcolm grinned, as Kami gave him a look of disgust.</p><p>"And you're a lot uglier than the pictures I've seen" Kami retorted.</p><p>"Ouch, now that hurt" Malcolm scoffed sarcastically.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kami insisted, an angry look in her eyes.</p><p>"I just wanted to talk to Chloe. I needed to meet her where no one else could hear" Malcolm informed her.</p><p>"Well, you got me instead and I'm pissed. So start talking" Kami warned him, as Malcolm huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"You know you've already assaulted a police officer, right?" Malcolm pointed out.</p><p>"After you broke into my sister's house" Kami stated, as Malcolm shrugged.</p><p>"And who are people gonna' believe? The cop who just battled his way out of a coma…or the violent thug with a record?" Malcolm went on, as Kami gritted her teeth, knowing he was right.</p><p>"You make one wrong move and-" Kami began, but he cut her off.</p><p>"I'm dead, right? Been there, done that. In no rush to go back" Malcolm exclaimed, grabbing her arms roughly, his fingernails digging into her skin before he shoved her away.</p><p>"God, you really love the sound of your own voice, don't you?" Kami complained as Malcolm crossed his arms.</p><p>"We're on the same side, honey. And I know your sister is still looking into Palmetto. Well, guess what? So am I. You can say it, you know? I look dirty" Malcolm suggested.</p><p>"You gave a wad of cash to a wanted criminal" Kami scoffed.</p><p>"I've used him as a CI before. I was buying information. Then we both got shot. And I think it was a cop who shot me" Malcolm informed her, as Kami's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"Why do you think it was a cop?" She questioned, not having thought of the theory before.</p><p>"That's what I was paying Aoudi for. Intel on someone crooked at our station. But I think he or she got to me first" Malcolm explained, as Kami quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"You know, you're a good liar. I'll give you that" Kami stated.</p><p>"Look, they pulled the plug on me. I was dead. Made me appreciate the time I've got here. So, personally, I don't think I'm gonna dig any deeper on this one. And I wouldn't if I were you either" Malcolm told her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, am I supposed to feel sorry for you or something? I know you were taking your gun out to shoot Chloe. And I know that you saw the person who shot you…the thing I don't know is why you haven't given them up…" Kami trailed off.</p><p>"Because you're wrong. What possible reason could I have? I want to find out who shot me more than you or your sister do. Trust me" Malcolm insisted, turning around to walk away.</p><p>"My sister will find out what you're hiding, Malcolm. It's just a matter of time" Kami called after him, as he came to a halt.</p><p>"…Why did you show up instead of Chloe, anyway? Unless…oh, do you two really take sharing that seriously?" Malcolm grinned, opening the front door, as Kami glared at him.</p><p>"It was great meeting you" Malcolm smirked, walking out the door, as it slammed shut behind him.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, and Kami was riding in the back seat of Chloe's car, Doctor Linda sitting next to her, while Chloe and Lucifer were sitting in the front seat. After Kami had called her sister to tell her about the Malcolm incident, Chloe had insisted that she stay with her for the rest of the day. It was clear to everyone that Chloe felt guilty about how her life drama could have put Kami in danger. She couldn't let anything happen to her little sister.</p><p>"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe questioned, her eyes flickering to the backseat.</p><p>"Yep, just like the last ten times, you've asked" Kami pointed out, as Chloe let out a long sigh.</p><p>"I just hate the thought of Malcolm being near you" Chloe mumbled.</p><p>"Can't say I enjoyed it either. What a creep" Kami scoffed, as Chloe bit her lip.</p><p>"Some of the things he said…they do make sense. There's a lot of holes in your theory, Kami" Chloe went on, as Kami held her hands up in exasperation.</p><p>"Don't tell me he's getting into your head, Chlo" Kami complained.</p><p>"I really don't know what to think anymore…" Chloe trailed off, as a silence washed over the car.</p><p>A sharp cough from Linda had Lucifer turning his head towards the backseat, as the Doctor ushered over to Kami, who was staring out of the window. He had been uncharacteristically quiet since Kami had got in the car.</p><p>"I, uh…I may have overstepped earlier when it came to Detective Douche. It…I suppose it wasn't my place to say anything" Lucifer announced, as Kami raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Well, that's very mature of you. How much of that did you write, Doctor Martin?" Kami inquired, turning to Linda.</p><p>"I may have given him a few pointers" Linda mumbled.</p><p>"Say you're sorry and I might think about forgiving you" Kami insisted, as Lucifer gave her a scandalised look.</p><p>"I'm the Devil. I don't…<em>apologise</em>" Lucifer muttered as if the mere word disgusted him.</p><p>"I guess I'm still pissed at you then" Kami replied, as Chloe decided it was time to say what she had been mulling over.</p><p>"…I get it, Kami. It makes sense that you would have a crush on Dan. I mean, he's always been there for you. He's a good man. And…well, really I just want you two to be happy-" Chloe went on, as Kami stopped her.</p><p>"I'm not asking for his hand in marriage, Chlo. He doesn't even feel the same way" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"I find that unlikely" Lucifer scoffed, as Kami's eyes snapped over to him.</p><p>"Why do you have more of a problem with me and Dan than she does?" Kami questioned, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Because you constantly bring him up. I mean really, it's like your obsessed. Wouldn't you say, Doctor?" Lucifer asked, turning to the blonde.</p><p>"I agree. Why are you so obsessed with their relationship, Lucifer?" Linda pointed out.</p><p>"Ha! Thank you" Kami exclaimed, gleefully.</p><p>"Et Tu, Doctor?" Lucifer replied, turning around in the front seat, a look of betrayal on his face.</p><p>"Lucifer you asked me to analyse the situation" Linda stated, as Lucifer huffed.</p><p>"No, I asked you to figure out what's wrong with her" Lucifer pointed to Kami, who crossed her arms, listening intently.</p><p>"Wait, is that what that look was for at Lux? Do you really have that much of an issue with Dan?" Kami frowned, confused.</p><p>"It makes absolutely no sense why the pair of you like him so much. He's so…average!" Lucifer stated.</p><p>"What's wrong with that?" Kami shrugged, as Lucifer's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"And trust me, he's definitely above average in some ways-" Chloe started, as Lucifer shushed her.</p><p>"<strong><em>That's it.</em></strong> Where's the button to put the glass up?" Lucifer inquired, making Chloe chuckle.</p><p>"This isn't a limo, Lucifer. And Dr Linda, you should really join us more often" Chloe grinned, watching how Lucifer rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I guess you're not so bad…for a shrink" Kami stated, as Linda's lips twitched into a smile, happily taking the half-hearted compliment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take long to find Chloe's newest suspect. Sandy Shaw, the wife of the therapist who was murdered. She had been hanging around a parking lot for the last twenty minutes, looking around nervously, like she was waiting for someone. It all seemed to add up…maybe a little too well, Chloe realised.</p><p>"So you lied to us. You were in town the day your husband died. Why?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Sandy, I'm on your side. Not everything stems from jealousy, no matter what these women tell you" Lucifer announced, pushing Chloe out of the way, who looked all but ready to hit him.</p><p>"You came here driven by some kind of desire, didn't you?" Lucifer suggested, as Sandy's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"No" She replied, as Lucifer's eyes bore into her own.</p><p>"Come on. You can tell me. What was it?" Lucifer persisted, taking her hand in his own, a seductive look in his eyes.</p><p>"It's disgusting" Sandy mumbled, falling under his trance.</p><p>Ooh, you naughty girl. Come on, now you have to tell me" Lucifer insisted, a grin growing on his face.</p><p>"It's...in my car" Sandy admitted, unlocking the trunk for them.</p><p>Kami once again watched in confusion as Lucifer used his strange power of persuasion to get the woman to open it. Kami couldn't understand why everyone seemed so willing to admit their secrets to him, even she had fallen over his spell. Maybe he really was a hypnotist, she thought to herself.</p><p>"What is, Sandy?" Lucifer questioned, as Chloe and Kami walked to the back of the car.</p><p>"Poop" Sandy announced, as Lucifer instantly dropped her hand, a look of disgust on his face.</p><p>"Bags and bags of it" Sandy went on, as Chloe held a hand up to her face, the stench wafting from the car.</p><p>"Hey, you should probably rifle through it a little. Make sure there's no weapons or anything" Kami goaded, nudging her sister with her elbow, who rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not sure whether to be horrified or impressed" Lucifer muttered.</p><p>"My friend owns a horse" Sandy shrugged, not looking as embarrassed as she should have.</p><p>"That's oddly comforting to know. What were you gonna do with it?" Chloe inquired, coming to stand beside Lucifer.</p><p>"I was going to throw it at Tiffany. My husband was having an affair with her. She's in a group therapy session right now for my husband's clients" Sandy informed them.</p><p>"Well, now I feel lucky for only getting whisky thrown in my face" Lucifer exclaimed, as Kami's lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>"My husband had been lying to me. I only found out because his colleague Dr Medina slipped up" Sandy sighed.</p><p>"But he was the cheater therapist. I don't quite see the problem here-" Lucifer started, but she cut him off.</p><p>"The problem was he fell in love with her" Sandy cried, shoving past Kami, tears already falling down her cheeks.</p><p>Kami grimaced in pain as the woman did so, gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying out in pain. She figured she must have been more bruised by her encounter with Malcolm than she realised. Chloe rushed after the woman, knowing that even though her story made sense, she was still their main suspect. Lucifer, on the other hand, had seen Kami's look of pain, and now had a worried look on his own face.</p><p>"Your hurt" He stated, as Kami shook her head.</p><p>"I'm just a little bruised," Kami told him, but Lucifer didn't seem convinced.</p><p>Before she could stop him, he had reached out to pull her jacket down her shoulders, his eyes immediately finding a large bruise blossoming on her upper arm. Lucifer's jaw tensed as he could see marks which looked like fingers, the deep blue colour contrasting against Kami's pale skin. Lucifer's fingers brushed against the bruise, his touch more gentle than Kami had been expecting.</p><p>"He did this to you" Lucifer muttered, darkly.</p><p>"I did hit him with a painting first" Kami pointed out, but this did nothing to quell Lucifer's anger.</p><p>"He needs to be punished" Lucifer spat out, as Kami pulled her jacket back up her shoulder before Chloe saw.</p><p>"I'm fine. Really" Kami insisted, as Lucifer's hands balled into fists.</p><p>He suddenly spun around, his shoulders tense, making Kami frown. Little did she know, he had turned away from her as he felt his eyes turn their bright red colour, as he tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't lose control like that, not in public. He jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, as his eyes flickered back to their normal colour. He looked over his shoulder to find Kami, giving him a small smile.</p><p>"I appreciate the concern, Lucifer. Really, I do. But it's just a bruise. It'll fade in a couple of days" Kami insisted, as Lucifer nodded slowly.</p><p>Just as he was open to open his mouth to reply, a familiar car caught his attention, making Lucifer roll his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, great. The douche-mobile" Lucifer complained as Kami followed his gaze to see Dan exiting the car.</p><p>"Play nice, Luce" Kami told him, as she rushed over to talk to Dan, who began to pace beside his car.</p><p>"Hey, Chloe told me what happened. You okay? Did Malcolm hurt you?" Dan asked, panic in his voice.</p><p>"No. Nothing like that. He was trying to spin a story but I wasn't buying it" Kami scoffed, as Dan nodded.</p><p>"I'm gonna punch that son of a bitch right back into a coma" Dan threatened, lookong angrier than Kami had ever seen him.</p><p>"No, you're not. Don't like him get to you, okay? He's just a creep" Kami insisted, but from the way Dan's fists were clenched she could tell he wasn't going to let it slide.</p><p>"But he has got me thinking about something. I still think he was going to shoot Chloe, and he seems to believe a cop shot him" Kami explained, as Dan shook his head.</p><p>"Didn't you just say about not letting him into your head?" Dan stated.</p><p>"But it makes sense! I think the shooter knew Chloe, maybe even cared about her. I mean, c'mon...they were willing to kill someone for her-" Khloe theorised, as she was cut off by the older man.</p><p>"There's no evidence anyone else was there, Kami. I don't want you getting into this, okay? Malcolm's dangerous" Dan told her.</p><p>"I think we both know I'm pretty capable of looking after myself" Kami pointed out, a small smirk on her face.</p><p>"Doesn't mean I don't worry about you" Dan stated, as their eyes connected, his own filled with worry.</p><p>"Careful Dan, you'll make me swoon" Kami teased, making Dan laugh.</p><p>Linda and Lucifer had been watching this whole interaction, with the latter letting out a huff when he saw the pair laughing away.</p><p>"So that's Dan, huh?" Linda questioned, looking the man up and down.</p><p>"Yes. Numbingly average, isn't he?" Lucifer mumbled.</p><p>"I wouldn't say that" Linda exclaimed, a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>"You're supposed to be on my side, you know" Lucifer complained.</p><p>"No. I'm to help you process your emotions so you can deal with them constructively" Linda retorted.</p><p>"Yes, by being on my side and realizing that their relationship is completely absurd!" Lucifer insisted, as Linda crossed her arms.</p><p>"Lucifer, I understand that it has been a very long time since you've had a true friend. Someone you respect, someone you want to spend time with...but friendship is about sharing. About compromise-" Linda began, but he stopped her.</p><p>"I am compromising! I haven't thrown Detective Douche off the top of the police station roof yet, have I?" Lucifer huffed.</p><p>"Sometimes I really don't know why I bother" Linda sighed.</p><hr/><p>Kami was pacing outside City Hall, just as she had been for the last twenty minutes, a permanent frown on her face. Dan had called to tell her that Chloe and Lucifer had caught the real killer and it seemed like jealousy had been the motive all along. A colleague of Sandy's had been in love with her and couldn't bear to see her with her husband a moment longer. From what she had heard, Lucifer and Chloe had apprehended the suspect, but no one had left the City Hall since she arrived, and Kami was getting nervous. What if taking the suspect down hadn't gone as expected?</p><p>"Your sister seems perfectly capable of handling herself, Kami. I'm sure she's fine" Linda tried to assure her, having arrived a few minutes prior.</p><p>"That's what people used to say about her Dad. He could handle himself…until one day he couldn't" Kami muttered, making Linda frown.</p><p>"Did you ever meet her father?" Linda inquired, noticing the past tense she was using.</p><p>"No, I was…oh no. You're not tricking me into talking about my <em>feelings</em>, Doctor Martin" Kami scoffed, as Linda held her hands up in mock defence.</p><p>"I can see why you and Lucifer are friends. Like getting blood from a stone" Linda chuckled to herself, as Kami's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"…Does Lucifer ever talk about me in his therapy sessions?" Kami couldn't help but ask.</p><p>"More than you'd expect" Linda replied, surprising the younger girl.</p><p>"I didn't realise I'd made such an impression" Kami exclaimed, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Lucifer feels that his life has already been planned out by his father. Most of his relationships, friendships…they've been of convenience. You seem a little different. He became your friend all on his own. That means something to him" Linda explained.</p><p>"Now, if he would only just stop acting like a dick, we'd have no problem" Kami joked, as Linda huffed out a laugh.</p><p>"This case seems to have a hit a little close to home. As I said, Lucifer feels invested in your friendship. He doesn't want anyone getting in the middle of that" Linda went on, as Kami nodded.</p><p>"Ah, hence the Dan bashing" Kami mumbled.</p><p>"I'm sure he'll come around," Linda told her, as the brunette gave her a grateful smile.</p><p>"Did I hear something about bashing Detective Douche?" A familiar voice announced, as Kami spun around.</p><p>Her shoulders sagged as she saw Lucifer and Chloe walking towards her, a suspect in handcuffs a few metres behind. Her eyes quickly scanned them for injuries, thankful when she found no evidence.</p><p>"Hey, Chlo. There's this amazing invention called a phone, you use it to call people and tell them you're not bloody dead!" Kami exclaimed, her arms raised out in exasperation.</p><p>"I had my hands a bit full with apprehending a killer—" Chloe began, but was cut off as Kami's arms were suddenly around her.</p><p>"I'm glad you're not dead" Kami mumbled, as Chloe hugged her sister back, with an amused smile.</p><p>"Me too" Chloe chuckled, pulling away.</p><p>"Is that a bite mark on your hand?" Kami frowned, noticing the outline of the wound on Chloe's palm.</p><p>"Not something I can take credit for, I'm afraid" Lucifer interjected, as Kami turned to him.</p><p>"How exactly did you two apprehend this killer? Unarm him with your bad one-liners?" Kami teased, as Lucifer placed a hand over his heart.</p><p>"You wound me" Lucifer told her, in a mocking tone.</p><p>"I'm glad your okay" Kami smiled, reaching up to pull him into a hug, standing on her tiptoes.</p><p>A genuine smile spread over Lucifer's lips, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands falling on the small of her back. Kami was a tight hugger, he noted, as if she put all of her strength into holding the other person. It was comforting in a strange way.</p><p>"It would take more than a pathetic little man like that to kill the Devil, I assure you" Lucifer replied, feeling rather than hearing the giggle that came from Kami.</p><p>They pulled away a few moments later, as Kami turned to see Chloe and Linda had begun their own quiet conversation, most likely about the case. She looked back to Lucifer, an almost smug smile on her face.</p><p>"Linda told me that you've been feeling a bit pushed out recently with what's been going on with me and Dan" Kami stated, as Lucifer crossed his arms, a scowl growing over his features.</p><p>"Whatever happened to patient confidentiality?" Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>"Probably went out the window as soon as you started sleeping with your therapist" Kami retorted.</p><p>"…You may have a point there" Lucifer chuckled.</p><p>"Look, Lucifer. I don't have a lot of family…so my friends…well, they're pretty important to me. Just like you are. And that's not gonna' change…even if you do make heart eyes at my sister constantly" Kami teased, making Lucifer roll his eyes.</p><p>"What can I say? I suppose I have a soft spot for the Decker's" Lucifer exclaimed, as a beaming smile grew on Kami's face.</p><p>"What are you two smiling about?" Chloe inquired, wandering over to the pair.</p><p>"We were just commenting on our rather spectacular partnership, Detective" Lucifer grinned, tilting his head as Chloe's eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>"Partners" She mumbled, almost too quietly for them to hear.</p><p>"Huh?" Kami frowned.</p><p>"Who would know exactly where Malcolm was the night he was shot? Who would be the one person he might not want to give up?" Chloe announced, as a look of realisation dawned on Kami's face.</p><p>"…His partner" The sisters spoke at the same time.</p><p>"Ooo, that was fun. Do that again" Lucifer exclaimed, with a teasing smile.</p><p>"C'mon, Lucifer. We need to find Paolucci" Chloe insisted, racing over to her car.</p><p>"What's that? Some type of Italian meal?" Lucifer questioned, following her, nonetheless, with Kami close on her heels.</p><p>"Uh-uh. You can't come Kami. This could be dangerous" Chloe told her, making the young girl scoff.</p><p>"And it's not for you?" Kami retorted.</p><p>"Take Linda home. I'll call you if this leads anywhere" Chloe all but ordered, as she got into her car, closing the door before Kami could argue.</p><p>"Unbelievable" Kami muttered, as Lucifer gave her a shrug, before climbing into the passenger seat.</p><hr/><p>Kami grimaced as she took a step closer to the dead body in front of her, swatting away the numerous flies that were surrounding the corpse. She had never met Paolucci but something about his apparent suicide didn't add up. She just wasn't sure what it was yet. She shouldn't have even been in the crime scene, but Lucifer had snuck her in under his 'supervision'.</p><p>"You can really see what he was thinking" Lucifer exclaimed, ushering to where Paolucci's brain matter was splattered above his head.</p><p>"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" Kami questioned, biting her lip to stop the laughter that was bubbling to the surface.</p><p>"I'll have you know I'm an instant comedian" Lucifer stated, making Kami scoff.</p><p>"So, do you buy this suicide?" Kami questioned, as Lucifer quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"The Detective seems to think it's a clear-cut case. This cretin was involved in some dodgy dealings, Malcolm found out and threatened to out him. Paolucci shot him, and he couldn't deal with the guilt when Malcolm woke up" Lucifer explained, but Kami still wasn't convinced.</p><p>"Almost sounds too good to be true" Kami mumbled, underneath her breath.</p><p>"Kami? Hey, what're you doing here?" A familiar voice inquired, as Kami turned her head to the left to see Dan approaching them.</p><p>"She could ask you the same thing, Daniel. Or are you stalking her now?" Lucifer retorted, as Kami elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>"You okay?" Kami asked, noting the tension in Dan's shoulders, and the way his lips were drawn in a fine line.</p><p>"I…I don't know…" Dan trailed off, as Kami took a step towards him.</p><p>"Let's talk, yeah?" Kami offered, placing her arm on Dan's arm and ushering him to the back of the room.</p><p>"I can't believe Paolucci would do this" Dan shook his head, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>"They found a suicide note" Kami shrugged.</p><p>"In his handwriting?" Dan queried, as Kami's eyes snapped up to his.</p><p>"Were you expecting it to be someone else's handwriting?" She frowned.</p><p>"No…no. I just meant…I mean we have to be thorough, right?" Dan stuttered over his words, as Kami nodded slowly.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly. The only person who might have known the truth about what really went down in Palmetto suddenly kills himself out of the blue…I mean, did he seem depressed to you at the station?" Kami questioned, as Dan's eyes darted to the floor.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I mean, it's hard to tell with these things, right?" Dan suggested.</p><p>"It still doesn't add up. I know Malcolm's lying" Kami insisted, as Dan's jaw tensed.</p><p>"Do you have any proof?" Dan inquired, as Kami let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Not yet. But I think I'm starting to put the pieces together. And I don't think for a second that this guy was the real mastermind. What if someone else—" Kami was cut off, as Dan's lips were suddenly pressed against hers.</p><p>Kami's eyes were wide for a moment, before they fluttered shut, as she kissed him back. She expected butterflies in her stomach, maybe weak knees, but all she felt was…cold. There was no emotion behind the kiss. Dan was the first to pull away, his hands having never left his side. Kami looked at him in confusion, a blush growing over her cheeks.</p><p>"What was that for?" She asked, confused.</p><p>"I…I've wanted to do that for a long time," Dan told her, the smile on his face never reaching his eyes.</p><p>"You have feelings for me?" Kami tried to clarify, as Dan slowly nodded.</p><p>"I wouldn't have kissed you otherwise, would I?" Dan stated, in a joking manner.</p><p>Kami's forehead wrinkled as she realised he had completely averted the question. Just like he had stopped her train of thought before he kissed her. He looked so tense she wasn't sure if he wanted to hit something or cry. Taking a step back, Kami bit her lip, her eyes downcast.</p><p>"Uh, we should probably talk about this another time…you know when there's a rotting body like ten metres away" Kami pointed out, as Dan ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"Yeah, definitely. I'll, uh…I'll see you soon" Dan exclaimed, squeezing her shoulder as he went to walk away.</p><p>"You look like you enjoyed that kiss almost as little as I did" Lucifer muttered, suddenly behind her, making Kami jump.</p><p>"He's lying to me" Kami exclaimed, as Lucifer tilted his head to the side.</p><p>"About what?" He inquired, watching as Dan weaved his way through the crowds, looking like he wanted to make a speedy exit.</p><p>"That's what I want to find out…so, are you up for it?" Kami asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"You should know by now I'm up for pretty much anything…but I admit I am feeling a little lost" Lucifer explained.</p><p>"You know how you owe me a favour for helping you with your wings? I'm cashing it in" Kami announced, her eyes narrowing as Dan left the building.</p><hr/><p>A week later, Kami was a few hours into her new job, working on one of the General Med wards at a hospital on the outskirts of the City. She had been confused when she got a phone call at two in the morning, from a Matron who had previously said she didn't have the experience for the job. The woman had sounded strangely panicked on the phone but she wasn't about to say no. Unsurprisingly, being the newbie on the ward she had been given the most difficult bay, having spent most of the morning dodging punches from delirious patients. It felt like home already, Kami thought to herself with an amused smile. She was just unlocking her drug trolley when she heard a familiar laugh. Peaking her head out of the bay doors, her jaw dropped open when she saw Lucifer talking with the Sister. Flirting being the more appropriate word, Kami realised, as she watched Lucifer leaning in close.</p><p>"Hey, watch the bay for a second, would you?" Kami asked, her healthcare assistant.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be going on break in five—" She cut them off, as she closed the bay doors behind her, storming over to her friend.</p><p>"Lucifer. What the hell?" Kami called out to him, as he turned to her with a smug smile.</p><p>"Well, well. I think I've found myself a new kink" Lucifer grinned, his eyes sweeping over Kami's uniform, his tongue darting out over his lips.</p><p>"You can't just turn up on my first day of work and—" Kami began, but Lucifer cut her off quickly.</p><p>"Get you off work early? Of course, I can, isn't that right, Diane?" Lucifer smirked, turning to the Ward Sister.</p><p>"Mr Morningstar has explained how important your work with him is…" Diane trailed off, staring dreamily into Lucifer's eyes.</p><p>"Well, that's all settled then. Let's go" Lucifer exclaimed, clapping his hands together.</p><p>"Uh, no. I don't think so. There's no one to cover me" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"I'm sure they'll figure something out" Lucifer replied, waving his hand dismissively.</p><p>"Nurse Decker!" A voice called out from behind them, as Kami whipped around to see her healthcare assistant waving at her.</p><p>"Bed 18 had a fall…and I think Bed 20 might have started eating his pillow again" The man announced, before rushing back into the bay.</p><p>"Case and point" Kami muttered, backing away.</p><p>"C'mon, I need your help with a case. The Detective won't listen and—" Lucifer began, but she stopped him.</p><p>"There's probably a good reason for that. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" Kami insisted, as Lucifer held his hands out in exasperation.</p><p>"What happened to be being partners?" Lucifer exclaimed, an annoyed tone to his voice.</p><p>"Lucifer, I'll make—" Kami started, but was cut off by the sound of a loud thud from her bay.</p><p>"Uh…Bed 21 just fell too" The healthcare assistant shouted out, as Kami let out a groan, before rushing into the bay.</p><p>"You know, I'm free this afternoon…maybe we could partner up?" The Ward Sister suggested, reaching out to play with Lucifer's collar.</p><p>"As fun as that sounds…I'm not looking for another partner" Lucifer realised, with a frown.</p><hr/><p>Kami hurried down the steps in Lux, her eyes searching for the owner of the club, but as always he was nowhere to be found. She was glad when she saw Maze at the bar, pouring a drink for herself. Kami gave her a wave as she walked up to the nearest stool, sitting down, and dropping her head on the cold bar counter.</p><p>"Good first day at work?" Maze inquired, as Kami muttered a curse underneath her breath.</p><p>"Let's just say I'm happy I was only on the rota for a half-day" Kami stated, moving her head so her chin was lying on the counter instead.</p><p>"I thought you liked it" Maze pointed out, confusion etched over her features.</p><p>"I do. Honestly. It's just…it's a hard job. And when you've been out of it for a while, jumping right back in isn't much fun" Kami explained.</p><p>"Here" Maze exclaimed, sliding her drink over the table, grinning as Kami downed the remnants of the glass in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Have you seen Lucifer around? I think he's pissed at me" Kami informed her, making the demon scoff.</p><p>"You're not the only one" Maze admitted, her forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"How come?" Kami inquired, as Maze ran a hand through her hair.</p><p>"I helped his brother steal his wings. Now he thinks I've betrayed him" Maze explained, as Kami mulled over what she said.</p><p>"And Lucifer doesn't take betrayal well, I'm guessing?" Kami replied, as Maze nodded.</p><p>"I was…I was doing what was best for him. That's all I've ever done" Maze muttered, bitterly.</p><p>"He's not your responsibility, Maze" Kami pointed out, but the other woman didn't seem convinced.</p><p>"I'm supposed to protect him. Even from himself" Maze insisted.</p><p>"He's got to make his own mistakes, how else is he gonna' learn…Oh God, I sound like my sister" Kami grimaced, as Maze let out a low chuckle.</p><p>"…He hates me" Maze mumbled, almost too quietly for Kami to hear.</p><p>"Hey, he'll come around. I mean, how long have you guys been friends?" Kami stated.</p><p>"Millions of years" Maze replied, matter-of-factly.</p><p>"…Yeah, I bet it must feel like that sometimes. But seriously, you're like the most important person in his life from what I've seen. Just let him blow off some steam. He'll forgive you" Kami told her, reaching out to place her hand over Maze's.</p><p>Her hand was colder than Kami had been expecting, but softer too. She gave Maze's hand a small squeeze, a reassuring smile along with it, as Maze tilted her head. As Kami pulled away, Maze was surprised to realise she missed her touch. Before she knew what her face was doing, a rare smile was spreading over Maze's lips, making Kami's heart flutter a little.</p><p>"You should do that more" Kami exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" Maze inquired, confused.</p><p>"Smile…it suits you" Kami informed her, as she swore for a moment she saw a blush growing over Maze's cheeks.</p><p>Just as Maze opened her mouth to reply, she spotted Lucifer walking down the stairs, a smug smile on his own lips when he saw Kami at the bar. Maze quickly closed her mouth, her eyes downcast as she walked towards the other end of the bar. Little did Kami know that Maze had a part to play in her getting her new job. The matron had changed her mind sharpish about employing Kami when Maze showed up in her home. Maze didn't like to see Kami sad...so she had changed that. The girl in question turned around on the stool, confusion etched on her features as she saw Lucifer strutting towards her.</p><p>"Come to apologise?" Lucifer asked, as Kami scoffed.</p><p>"Funny I was about to same the same to you" Kami exclaimed, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Look Lucifer, my job…it's important. It's important to me, but also to my patients. When I'm at work, they come first" Kami tried to explain, noticing how Lucifer still didn't seem to get it.</p><p>"Well, it's good to know where I stand" Lucifer huffed, reaching over to the bar to grab a bottle of whisky, pouring it into a glass.</p><p>"…But when I'm out of work, my friends come first. C'mon, I came here straight away to see what this case is about. I haven't even had time to change yet" Kami insisted, ushering to her uniform that was under her coat.</p><p>"Getting to see you in uniform again will earn you some points" Lucifer smirked, as Kami rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I swear you're the only guy I've ever met who finds scrubs sexy" Kami laughed.</p><p>"How could I not when you wear it so well?" Lucifer flirted, as Kami shook her head fondly.</p><p>"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Kami asked, as Lucifer brought the drink to his lips.</p><p>"If you want to truly get back into my good books, I'm going to need a favour first" Lucifer told her, a mischievous look in his eyes.</p><p>"What?" Kami asked, not sure if she liked where this was going.</p><p>"I need you to seduce a Priest" Lucifer grinned, as Kami's jaw dropped open.</p><p>"…Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that" Kami mumbled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Priest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lucifer, this isn't going to work" Kami complained, as they walked towards the Church.</p><p>"This preacher is up to something. I can feel it. C'mon, I'm helping you with your Dan theory…now you help me with mine" Lucifer insisted, as Kami let out a long sigh.</p><p>"Why do you think this Priest is even going to talk to me?" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"He's obsessed with one of the boys at the youth centre. You play the vulnerable teen, and he'll be putty in your hands I'm sure" Lucifer explained, as Kami cringed in disgust.</p><p>"Alright, here goes nothing, I guess" Kami mumbled, as she took off her jacket, throwing it towards Lucifer.</p><p>She had a wardrobe change in Lux, now wearing a tight pair of jeans, and a tank top that left little to the imagination. Lucifer's eyes widened a little, as she pulled the tank top down, her cleavage on full display. Running a hand through her hair, she managed to add some volume to her brunette locks, before applying a small amount of lip gloss. She looked back up to Lucifer's whose eyes were still staring intently at her chest, his mouth hanging open a little. Rolling her eyes, Kami elbowed him in the stomach, causing a chuckle to fall from Lucifer's lips.</p><p>"I don't think there's a man on Earth who would deny you" Lucifer smirked, giving her another appreciative look.</p><p>"Let's hope your right…" Kami trailed off, as she walked up the Church steps, taking a deep breath as entered the intimidating structure.</p><p>Her eyes instantly found the Preacher, who was at the back of the church, in deep conversation with a middle-aged woman. The heels that Lucifer had picked out for her clicked loudly on the ground, as the Priest slowly turned around. For the first time, Kami found herself wondering why Lucifer had so much woman's clothes. Could you catch an STD from heels—</p><p>"Can I help you?" The Priest's voice broke through her thoughts, as Kami gave him an awkward smile.</p><p>"I hope so. I think I'm in trouble" Kami replied, fluttering her eyelashes a little.</p><p>"Mrs Madison, could we talk later?" The Priest asked, as the middle-aged woman nodded, beginning to slowly walk away, obviously wanting to catch the first part of their conversation.</p><p>"What sort of trouble are we talking about?" The Priest inquired, as Lucifer snuck into the Church, heading for the Confessional.</p><p>"I go to the Youth Centre, and they've…I've been asked to do some things I know I shouldn't. Can you help me?" Kami questioned, a pleading tone to her voice.</p><p>"I strive to help all of God's children" The Priest nodded, as Kami took a step forward.</p><p>"Good, because what I really need is…protection" Kami replied, reaching out to touch the man's chest, who gave her an odd look.</p><p>"Uh, Miss…?" The Priest coughed awkwardly, looking for a name.</p><p>"Oh, right. Yes, my name…um, my name is…Chloe" Kami exclaimed, making the Priest frown.</p><p>"Are you sure it is my help you're looking for, Chloe?" The Priest queried, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Of course. You are just what I want, I uh…love a bald man" Kami went on, as the Priest looked even more confused.</p><p>"Excuse me?" He asked, brushing her hands away from his chest.</p><p>"Right. Touchy about the baldness, noted. You know, what I really like…is a man in uniform" Kami exclaimed, giving him a wink.</p><p>"…You don't happen to know a Mr Morningstar, do you, Chloe?" The Priest suggested, a look of realisation on his face.</p><p>"Uh, no. Never heard of him" Kami stuttered.</p><p>"Then why is hiding in the Confessionals filming us?" The Priest announced, ushering over to where she could see Lucifer poking his head out.</p><p>"You're almost as bad as your sister at flirting" Lucifer complained, marching out of the Confessional, placing his phone back in his pocket.</p><p>"I told you it wouldn't work" Kami shrugged, as the Priest looked between them both.</p><p>"Why were you filming me?" The Priest inquired.</p><p>"Catching you in a compromising position with someone you thought was in the Youth Centre. At least then I could prove to the Detective that I was right about you" Lucifer muttered, as the Priest scoffed, running a hand over his beard.</p><p>"What happened to your hand, Father…?" Kami trailed off, realising that Lucifer had never actually given her a name.</p><p>"Frank. I…had a run-in with one of the Counsellor's at the Youth Centre this morning. Arietta" Father Frank informed them, as Lucifer's face lit up.</p><p>"Well, isn't this a funny coincidence? Arietta was found dead this morning. You have the right to remain irritating, it will certainly be used against you in Court!" Lucifer grinned, pulling pink fluffy handcuffs out of his pocket.</p><p>"Of course you have handcuffs on you" Kami mumbled, laughing lightly.</p><p>"I had troubles with the man, but he didn't deserve to die. And I certainly didn't kill him" Frank told them, but neither were convinced.</p><p>"Your gonna' need a pretty watertight alibi to convince us of that" Kami pointed out.</p><p>"I was with Mrs Madison most of the morning" Frank insisted, ushering over to the middle-aged woman he had been talking to before.</p><p>"Well, looks like your gonna' get your wish, Lucifer. Now Chloe will have to listen to your theory. C'mon, Father, we're taking you to the cops" Kami announced, as a smug grin spread over Lucifer's face.</p><p>"See, I told you. Anyone who devotes their life to 'helping people' has to be pure evil" Lucifer said, using finger quotations.</p><p>"…That's pretty much my job description" Kami stated, as Lucifer gave her an amused shrug.</p><p>"So, you don't go to the Youth Centre?" Frank questioned, as they walked down the aisle of the Church.</p><p>"No, I was just manipulated into helping the Devil" Kami mumbled, as Lucifer let out a low chuckle, opening the large Church doors for them.</p><p>"Thank you" Kami nodded, walking out of the building.</p><p>Just as Frank was about to follow, Lucifer quickly let the doors fall close onto him, as the man had to step back quickly to avoid getting hit. Lucifer quirked his eyebrow at the Priest, who surprised him by laughing at his childish behaviour, opening the door for himself.</p><p>"You never said, what is it exactly about this guy that has your panties in a bunch?" Kami inquired, as they walked down the stairs, with Father Frank behind them.</p><p>Before Lucifer could reply, something went whizzing through the air, smashing one of the painted windows behind them. Kami instantly realised they were being fired at, grabbing Lucifer's arm and hauling him to the ground, shielding him with her body. The pair fell with a thud, Lucifer's hands coming up to protect Kami's head as the bullets continued whizzing past them. Kami slowly opened her eyes which had been scrunched close, watching as an SUV raced past them, the window closing. Her breathing was coming out in short pants, as she looked down at Lucifer, his brown eyes wide. Kami felt her heart beat a little quicker, but it wasn't due to the shooting that just happened. Sharp pain in her arm had her pulling her eyes away, looking down to see blood dripping down from her shoulder. She pushed herself into a sitting position, grimacing when she realised one of the bullets had skimmed her arm. Lucifer's hand was suddenly pressing against the wound, blood running down his hands, as she turned back to him.</p><p>"Kami, are you alright?" Lucifer asked, concern clear in his voice.</p><p>"It's just a flesh wound" Kami went to shrug, grimacing in pain as she did so.</p><p>"I'm fine too, thanks for asking" Father Frank muttered, picking himself up from where he had been lying down a few metres away.</p><hr/><p>An hour later, Kami was inside an ambulance, having her arm patched up by paramedics, while Lucifer stayed close to her side. His eyes flickered down to the dried blood on his hands, his stomach lurching at the sight, as he shook his head. She could have died. For him.</p><p>"Oh, thank God" Chloe's voice broke through his thoughts, as he looked up to see the blonde rushing towards them.</p><p>"It's his bloody fault this happened, I don't know why you're thanking him" Lucifer spat out, angrily.</p><p>"I'm fine, Chlo. I swear" Kami tried to soothe her sister, who's eyes were wide with fear.</p><p>"Do you enjoy pulling my sister into dangerous situations?" Chloe stated, through gritted teeth.</p><p>"Hey, it's not his fault. He had a hunch, we were just following it" Kami explained, as Chloe ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Lucifer. I just…how do you always get yourself into these situations?" Chloe sighed.</p><p>"It's a gift" Lucifer mumbled, his tone showing no sign of its usual humour.</p><p>"…I should have been here" Chloe exclaimed, guilty.</p><p>"And then you might have got shot too. It's just one of those things, Chlo. It's no one's fault…and hey, I might even get a cool scar out of it" Kami suggested, as Chloe shook her head fondly.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to go interview Father Frank. You two just…stay away from flying bullets in future" Chloe insisted, as the pair nodded.</p><p>By now the paramedic had finished bandaging her arm, as she gave him a nod of thanks, before turning to Lucifer who seemed lost in thought. She nudged him a little with her arm, hoping he wasn't blaming himself.</p><p>"That goes for you too, Lucifer. It was my choice to—" Kami began, but he cut her off quickly.</p><p>"Risk your life for mine? I never asked you do that" Lucifer insisted, as she gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Hey, what are friends for, right?" Kami joked.</p><p>"I'm not worth it. I can handle a few bullets, but you...you're fragile. You're all so damn delicate" Lucifer sighed, making Kami frown.</p><p>"You're not bulletproof, Lucifer" Kami pointed out, as Lucifer scoffed.</p><p>"Usually I am. But it seems there's something different about you and your sister" Lucifer mumbled.</p><p>"Have you ever thought that maybe it's just because we care about you?" Kami stated as Lucifer gave her a confused look.</p><p>"Perhaps you shouldn't" Lucifer exclaimed, pushing himself to his feet and walking away from the ambulance, as Kami watched him go with a sad expression.</p><hr/><p>"Nun strippers, huh? Nice touch" Kami scoffed, as she walked over to Lucifer.</p><p>After the shooting at the Church, it was clear it wasn't safe for Father Frank to stay there, and Lucifer had instantly offered his club as a sanctuary. Lucifer seemed almost obsessed with proving Frank wasn't as pure as he acted. But from the way Frank was humming to the loud music, and lounging against the couch he was sitting on, it didn't seem to be working.</p><p>"A complete coincidence, I assure you," Lucifer told her, his eyes darting between Kami and the strippers.</p><p>"So, you never did get to answer my question earlier. Why are you so convinced that this Priest is a bad guy?" Kami inquired, sitting down beside him.</p><p>"They're all the same. My Father's truest believers. Deep down, they're all sinners" Lucifer replied.</p><p>"Isn't everyone?" Kami pointed out, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>"At least we're not hypocrites about it" Lucifer retorted.</p><p>"I don't know, Luce. Frank doesn't exactly look uncomfortable" Kami chuckled, watching the Priest tapping against his leg to the beat.</p><p>"Padre, does this not bother you?" Lucifer asked as a smirk grew on Frank's face.</p><p>"What can I say? I love this song" Frank replied, as Lucifer's forehead wrinkled.</p><p>"I'll get us some drinks. Looks like it'll be a long night" Kami announced, patting Lucifer on the shoulder as she stood up.</p><p>"Excellent idea. Getting him drunk will surely loosen his tongue" Lucifer suggested, as Kami walked away, shaking her head fondly.</p><p>Kami watched in amusement as Maze shoved the other bartender out of the way when she saw Kami approaching. She was already pouring a drink out for her by the time Kami jumped onto her stool. Kami let her eyes gaze over the gorgeous dress Maze was wearing, sinched in tightly at her waist and revealing a lot of cleavage. She brought her eyes back up to Maze's face, who had caught her staring, a smug smirk on her face.</p><p>"Two visits in one day, you're spoiling me" Maze purred, pushing the glass towards Kami.</p><p>"Just couldn't stay away" Kami grinned, taking a sip of the vodka in her glass.</p><p>"I see the Priest is back" Maze exclaimed, barely concealed jealousy on her face.</p><p>"Lucifer's newest obsession. Don't tell him I said so, but I think Lucifer likes him more than he's letting on—" Kami began, watching as the bottle in Maze's hand shattered to the ground, due to how she had been gripping it so hard.</p><p>"You and Lucifer still aren't on talking terms, huh?" Kami guessed as Maze nodded, her jaw tense.</p><p>"Maybe I can talk to him. Make him realise how he's pushing you away" Kami went on.</p><p>"I can fight my own battles" Maze retorted, as Kami shrugged.</p><p>"Doesn't hurt to have someone standing by your side" Kami pointed out, taking a long sip of her drink.</p><p>"Do you think this Priest is a threat?" Maze asked, protectively.</p><p>"No. I think he genuinely…what?" Kami frowned when she saw how Maze's eyes had flickered down to her shoulder.</p><p>Kami grimaced as she saw blood seeping underneath her shirt, most likely having ripped her stitches at some point. Kami pulled her sleeve up to see the bandage underneath was growing soggy and let out a groan. What were the chances that Lucifer had a first aid kit—</p><p>Her thoughts were cut off as she felt fingers reaching out to delicately touch her arm, a barely-there pressure as if the owner of the fingers was scared to hurt her. Kami looked up to see Maze sliding over the bar counter, jumping down in one swift motion, her brow furrowed with rare emotion. If Kami didn't know the woman any better, she'd say it was concern.</p><p>"What happened?" Maze questioned, her eyes wide.</p><p>"I realised a job as a human shield isn't for me" Kami chuckled, reaching out with her hand to apply pressure to her bleeding arm.</p><p>"Do you have any…" Kami trailed off, as Maze suddenly began ripping at the hem of her dress.</p><p>Kami's jaw dropped open as Maze ripped off a long strip of her outfit, which she expected would have cost thousands of dollars. She handed the cloth to Kami, who took it gratefully, feeling blood beginning to run down her fingers.</p><p>"That'll do" Kami chuckled, as she started to wrap the makeshift bandage over her upper arm.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Maze inquired, as Kami finished tying it around her arm.</p><p>"A little" She mumbled, as Maze grit her teeth a little.</p><p>"Who hurt you?" Maze insisted, as Kami gave a half shrug.</p><p>"I don't know. It was a drive-by shooting. We got off lucky" Kami explained.</p><p>"This doesn't seem lucky. You're dripping over the floor, and not in the way I like" Maze exclaimed, as Kami giggled.</p><p>Just as Kami opened her mouth to respond, she felt a large hand touching her shoulder, causing her to turn around. Her eyes met Lucifer's brown ones, blown full of guilt. It was almost overwhelming having so many people caring about her all of a sudden. She wasn't sure how to respond to it.</p><p>"I'm fine. Really. I just ripped my stitches" Kami insisted, but Lucifer still didn't look convinced.</p><p>"Maze, fetch the first aid kit from the Penthouse" Lucifer ordered, as Maze bit her tongue, quickly doing as she was ordered.</p><p>"You shouldn't talk to her that way, you know…wait, since when do you have a first aid kit?" Kami questioned, a little surprised.</p><p>"I'll have you know this establishment is very much up to code. And those fancy little defibrillators can be quite pleasurable when used right—" Lucifer began, being cut off by Kami's laugh.</p><p>"You are one of a kind, Lucifer" Kami scoffed, with amusement.</p><hr/><p>"So, wait…you really are a cop?" Father Frank inquired, unable to keep the shock off his face, as he looked at Lucifer.</p><p>"Well, civilian consultant. But yes. All I'm missing is a badge" Lucifer grinned, as Kami huffed.</p><p>"And any knowledge at all on law enforcement" Kami added, with a teasing tone.</p><p>The three of them had been conversing for the last hour, finding that Frank was surprisingly easy to talk to. There was something different about him. Whatever Lucifer seemed to think was hidden in the Priest, Kami found it hard to believe. With her arm now successfully bandaged again, the bleeding had lessened, but the sharp stinging remained.</p><p>"How did you two meet?" Frank questioned.</p><p>"My sister's a real cop, they work together. I'm the buffer between them sometimes" Kami explained.</p><p>"And you two are…?" Frank trailed off, trying to figure out what the pair were to each other.</p><p>"Friends" Kami stated.</p><p>"With benefits if she ever plucks up the courage to ask" Lucifer smirked, sending a wink her way.</p><p>"I think the free alcohol is enough of a benefit right now" Kami laughed, clinking their glasses together.</p><p>"What about you, Father? I suppose your first word was God?" Lucifer suggested as Frank shook his head.</p><p>"Quite the opposite. I grew up in places like this. I was just Frank Lawrence, touring musician" Frank explained, as Lucifer was a little taken aback.</p><p>"Really? Let me guess…cowbell?" Lucifer exclaimed, making Kami snort.</p><p>"Close. Piano. Good ol' rock and roll. Opened for Dylan, Bowie, the Stones—" Frank admitted, as Lucifer cut him off.</p><p>"The Rolling Stones?" Lucifer asked, unable to keep the awe from his voice, as Frank nodded.</p><p>"Careful, Lucifer. Sounds like you might have some competition" Kami teased, nudging him with her elbow.</p><p>"You play too?" Frank inquired, as Lucifer nodded quickly.</p><p>"I was a lot like you back in the day" Frank confessed.</p><p>"That's literally impossible" Lucifer stated, firmly.</p><p>"Thought the fun would never stop. Then, uh…" Frank trailed off, with a grimace.</p><p>"You lost someone?" Kami guessed, knowing the look well.</p><p>"Car accident. Ten years ago. I was travelling with Connor and his family. Uh, Connor's dad was a drummer, we used to play together. Another car swerved into our lane and, uh...Connor lost both his parents that night…My daughter was with us, too. She didn't make it, either" Frank went on, as sympathy flashed over Lucifer's features.</p><p>"How'd you cope?" Kami asked, as Frank shrugged limply.</p><p>"I didn't. Not at first. Thought I'd seen some dark days. Nothing compared to losing my little girl. My heart just...cracked right open. I was so...untethered. Lost. Turning to Him is what saved me" Frank told them.</p><p>"So...hold on. God stole your spawn and then you decided to worship Him?" Lucifer questioned, as Kami gave him a look of disbelief.</p><p>"Dick" Kami mumbled, smacking him around the back of the head, which was becoming a far too common occurrence.</p><p>"Ouch! I'm going to end up with brain damage if you keep doing that!" Lucifer complained.</p><p>"You'd have to have a brain first" Kami replied, as Lucifer rolled his eyes, as they slowly turned their attention back to the Priest.</p><p>"I can't really explain it, but somehow it made me feel that she was safe. That's when I discovered my faith. The church gave me a purpose. It was there that I crossed paths with Connor again. Me, a parent without a child; him, a child without a parent…We might not always understand it, but God has a plan" Frank informed them.</p><p>"Yes. I know. But why does everybody always think it's a good plan?" Lucifer pointed out, as Frank tilted his head, finding the idea interesting.</p><p>"Please don't get him started on his daddy issues, Father" Kami chuckled.</p><p>"You say you don't believe in God's plan, Lucifer. But look at your life. It seems pretty great from where I'm sitting" Frank explained.</p><p>"Well, that's because I've rebelled. This isn't the life my Father chose for me" Lucifer insisted.</p><p>"How do you know that he didn't plan for you to rebel all along?" Frank retorted, watching Lucifer's eyes widen.</p><p>Sensing Lucifer was uncomfortable at this potential realisation, Kami quickly pushed herself off her stool and came to stand in between the two men, a mischievous look on her face.</p><p>"I think it's competition time, gentlemen" Kami grinned, patting them both on the back, far harder than needed.</p><p>"Alright then, where's your ruler?" Lucifer exclaimed, gesturing to his crotch.</p><p>"I have something a little different in mind" Kami smirked, pulling them both from their seats.</p><hr/><p>Kami watched in amusement as the two played the piano, both trying to one-up the other. It was pretty clear to her they were both just as good as the other, not that they'd ever admit it. Kami realised she had never seen Lucifer look as carefree as he did at that moment. He was grinning from ear to ear and didn't even hear Chloe arriving at the Penthouse.</p><p>"They seem to be getting along surprisingly well" Chloe exclaimed, coming to stand beside her sister.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a miracle worker" Kami chuckled, as Lucifer's eyes flickered over to them.</p><p>"Oh…hi" Lucifer mumbled, having got lost in the moment.</p><p>"Well, I suppose that wasn't completely terrible" Lucifer admitted, making Frank chuckle.</p><p>"Not completely" Frank agreed, hitting Lucifer's shoulder, playfully.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but I've got a lead. So…" Chloe announced, gesturing towards the lift.</p><p>"Oh…right. You stay here. You need the practice" Lucifer told Frank, looking disappointed.</p><p>"I'll make sure he's still here when you get back. Hey, maybe he can braid your hair? Or what about friendship bracelets?" Kami teased, poking Lucifer in the chest.</p><p>Kami let out a little yelp as Lucifer suddenly lunged at her, a mischievous look on his face. She quickly jumped over the bar counter, almost sliding onto the floor as she did so. Lucifer leaned over the counter with grabby hands, a laugh leaving his lips as Chloe turned around to see the two play fighting.</p><p>"It's like working with children" Chloe shook her head, fondly.</p><p>Father Frank was howling with laughter as he watched Chloe grab Lucifer by the ear, dragging him towards the lift. They were certainly an odd group, the Priest thought to himself.</p><p>"You know I don't think I've ever seen Lucifer warm to someone as quickly as he has to you" Kami admitted, as she came to sit next to him, still a little out of breath.</p><p>"I find that hard to believe. You two seem very close" Frank pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we are" Kami said, with a small smile on her face.</p><p>"…I get it, you know. Why you're helping Connor. You think you can save him. That it's your purpose to put him on the right path. But trust me, some kids are just too…damaged." Kami suggested, as Frank tilted his head.</p><p>"I've never met a soul that was too far gone to be saved" Frank answered.</p><p>"Wish I had your faith, Father" Kami mumbled.</p><p>"All it takes is a leap" Frank pointed out, as Kami's lips twitched into a smile.</p><p>"I'll help you," Kami told him, as Frank frowned.</p><p>"If you don't believe he can be saved, then why help?" Frank asked, watching her shrug.</p><p>"…If it wasn't for someone taking a leap of faith for me, I'd probably be in Connor's position right now" Kami admitted.</p><hr/><p>Only an hour later, Chloe and Lucifer returned with bad news. The traffic cam footage was back and revealed that Connor had been the one to shoot up the Church. The one who was responsible for the injury to her arm. For some reason, Kami found that she wasn't angry, just sad. The boy was throwing his life away.</p><p>"Connor's been declared armed and dangerous. We'll try everything we can to bring him in peacefully" Chloe announced, as Kami scoffed harshly.</p><p>"If you'll excuse me, I…I need some air…" Frank stuttered, walking towards the balcony, visibly upset.</p><p>"What's with the look?" Chloe asked, seeing how unimpressed Kami seemed.</p><p>"Well, we all know what 'bringing him in peacefully' means, Chlo. Shoot first, ask questions later, right?" Kami suggested.</p><p>"He shot into a room full of people, Kami" Chloe retorted.</p><p>"So, he deserves to die? He's a kid" Kami insisted.</p><p>"He could have killed you!" Chloe cried, her voice raised.</p><p>"But he didn't. Either he's a pretty lousy shot or…" Kami trailed off.</p><p>"…He wasn't trying to kill anyone" Chloe realised.</p><p>"You better hurry back to the station. A dead body is going to mean a lot of paperwork" Kami muttered, as Chloe held her hands up.</p><p>"Woah, woah. Where is this coming from?" Chloe inquired.</p><p>"I just…I've known people like Connor, okay? Once the police get involved, there's only one place they end up" Kami exclaimed.</p><p>"Kami, what do—" Chloe was cut off as her phone rang, seeing it was dispatch.</p><p>"Dammit, look I need to take this. We'll talk later, yeah?" Chloe asked, as Kami nodded, her eyes flickering to something behind Chloe.</p><p>She watched as Frank walked quickly towards the lift, his phone pressed against his ear, a nervous expression on his face. Before the lift doors could close, she was marching inside, seeing Frank hang up the call immediately.</p><p>"What was that about?" Kami asked, as the lift began to go down to the next floor.</p><p>"Nothing—" Frank began, as Kami grabbed the phone from his hand, quickly finding the name of the last person who called him.</p><p>"Connor? Frank, you can't seriously be thinking about meeting him?!" Kami exclaimed.</p><p>"He needs me, Kami. I know you can understand that. Don't follow me" Frank warned her, as she shook her head.</p><p>"Yeah, like that's gonna' happen" Kami scoffed, as the pair exited the lift.</p><p>Before Kami could stop him, Frank had suddenly rushed over to the nearby fire alarm, smashing the glass and pulling the lever, as an alarm sounded. The whole club was thrown into chaos, people rushing left, right and centre. Kami tried to keep on Frank's tail, but she was split up from him by a group of drunken men, losing sight of him completely.</p><p>"Frank!" She shouted, her voice drowned out by the alarm whirring around her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>